DiNozzo's daughter
by IsobelFrances
Summary: When I was younger I always dreamed of meeting my father; but now as I'm being flown across the Atlantic to meet a man who until a few months ago didn't know about my existence, I don't know what on earth I should be feeling; but I do know things are about to get complicated. Tiva, McAbby, and more?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first fan-fiction that I have ever uploaded, I've had this on my computer for a while, and if people like it I promise that I will right more =)**

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters**

* * *

><p>I glance at the screen showing my flight information it says: that my boarding time is 10 o'clock; that my destination is Washington DC, and that my flight number is 8343. It also says I have an hour left. I turn back to my Mum, we know that it is time for goodbyes, but neither of us wants to start; we stand there awkwardly as we sum up the courage to speak. My mouth goes dry as I think of words, but none of them truly express my feelings. Mum starts to speak; her voice is all croaky because she is holding in tears.<p>

"Now you call us when you get there sweetheart, I don't care if you call us at midnight, just call okay." She manages to say.

"I will Mum, I promise." I reply in a whisper "I love you so much Mum."

"I will always love you more, sweetheart, just remember that." Mum says with teary eyes. I take a deep breath and lunge into deep longing hug, but then it is over, and I am left feeling cold, knowing that I have to walk away. I quickly glance back, and when my eyes clasp on to my mother I know that I should have kept walking. Tears well up in my eyes as I see her standing alone on the marble floor, her eyes are brimming with tears. Trying to stop myself from running back into her arms, my eyes drift to the glass wall behind her, the warm summer sun is boldly shining in, I see the bright flowers and the glossy trees and I know that this is goodbye.

I walk swiftly to the Security Check with tears overflowing my eyes. A man operating one of the metal detectors asks me if I am alright. I simply reply

"Mums"

The man nods as if he completely understands my feelings, but he doesn't. I am being flown away to live with my dad, who I don't know, to live a new life which I don't want. The man quickly checks my belongings to make sure there are no sharp objects or anything, and then hands my rucksack back to me, and tells me that I can now go through to the shopping area and wait there until it is necessary. So I walk towards the shopping area, To my surprise I can smell the sweet sent of freshly baked cakes and the strong sent of coffee after taking a few steps through the door, I walk around for awhile browsing in the shops and before I know it, it is time to go to the boarding gate, as I reach the gate I am suddenly filled with dread and excitement. A woman in a neat blue dress asks me for my boarding pass and checks my Passport. I pass them to her and she checks them both, tears the end off my boarding pass, and returns them to me, just like they do in the movies, only this time it's real.

Butterflies start to swirl in my stomach as I walk down the stairs. As I reach the bottom I am surprised to find a small bus taking the passengers to the plane. I cautiously board and the doors suddenly shut behind me, I jump out of shock and a man in a navy suit quietly lets out a laugh. I can feel my face turning red out of embracement, as I try and find somewhere to stand which is not close to the man.

When the bus finally stops, I am surprised to find a small white plane waiting for us. The butterflies swarm as I step off the bus and walk quickly towards the plane. I walk too quickly up the steps and nearly fall flat on my face, the man laughs again, so I scowl at him which makes him laugh more. Another kind woman in a blue suit escorts me to my seat, after looking at my ticket. She tells me that the plane will be taking off shortly, and once we are in the air refreshments will be sold. A few minutes later the airhostess gives a safety announcement in a couple of different languages, and I do my seat belt up as she instructs us to, the rest of the announcement was a bore, but I listened anyway, she also informs us that we can listen to music by plugging head phones into the arm rest, but she advises that we listen to music after we are in the air.

Half an hour later we were soaring through the sky above the clouds, with the blue sea beneath us. Every so often there was a little bit of turbulence but the airhostess assured us all that we are safe and that the only reason we felt it is because we are flying in a small plane. As time passes I start to notice little ships in the sea, which remind me of when I played battleship with friends. My Mum preferred me to play with dolls but they got a bit tedious after a while. Another thing that I think of is that we are getting closer to land, and my new future. When I think of what my future now holds, my mind goes blank, but, I hope my father will like me for who I am, not the child he never knew existed, and that life in America will not be that difficult, especially when you don't really know anyone.

I have been watching my suitcase go round and round the conveyer belt for a couple of minutes now but I can't bring myself to pull it off, because pulling it off means I am one step closer to meeting someone who did not even know of my existence till a few months ago. I decide to let it circle a few times more just to pass the time. After five minutes I know that I have to pick it up and meet my father. It takes shorter than I thought to reach the exit but the problem for me is walking through the doors. I use the breathing exercise Mum taught me to try and relax, I walk through the door and there he is waiting for me all alone sitting on a bench.

"Rebecca?" he asks, in a foreign voice. I can see immediately the similarities in our appearances; we both have the same mossy brown hair and hazel eyes, and I'm curious about where the similarities end. After a few minutes of just standing there I realise I still haven't spoken. As I start to speak my mouth becomes ridiculously dry, and refuses to form words, so in the end I just nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, even if you hated it =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter, I wrote it as fast as I could. By the way all of the chapters are written from Rebeccas' point of view, unless I state otherwise. Thank you all so much for all the hits and the reviews. Isobel =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Tony's Apartment:

"Well Rebecca this is it" Tony said nervously, to be honest he had never been this nervous before in his life. Well okay there was one occasion, and that was when he proposed to Wendy. Tony ignores his memories and opens the door to let her in.

"_Wow!" Was all I could think as I look around the room, my eyes spot the massive TV and all I can think is "Well this isn't going to be too bad. Wait is that Blue-Ray?" _I think as I spot the black DVD player. I turn around and I am suddenly aware of hundreds upon hundreds of DVDs, and I can't help but smile_ "At least we have something in common"_

"Nice DVD collection" I say as I walk towards it, _"Wow that was lame" _I can't help thinking _"but at least it will get us talking"_

"Yeah I'm kind of an addict" Tony admits smiling at her British accent.

"Yeah me too" we both smile at this new found common interest. "What's your favourite?" she asks

"Hum, that's a hard one." Tony pauses deeply considering his answer, "Well I think it really depends on what mood I'm in because to be honest there are some brilliant ones out there. How about you?"

"Oh, I've got too many that I can't remember half the time"

"Yeah I know what you mean. So um, do you want me to show you your room?"

"Okay" I reply trying to keep it short and sweet, I really don't want to mess this up. Tony leads me down the hall and I'm surprised how large this apartment is _"I probably should start calling this home now" _I remind myself. Tony opens the door to a reasonably sized room. But I suddenly stop. It's pink. Tony sees me falter

"Not your colour then?" he says as if he can read my mind

"No, not really" I reply nervously

"Don't worry we can redecorate if you want" Tony reassures me "So what colours would you prefer?"

"Well, my favourite colours are blue and yellow, so them I suppose."

"Ok then, we'll get that done asap" Tony says as he gives me a smile, and leaves me alone to settle in.

_I can feel myself warming to him, which is strange, it took ages for me to get used to my stepdad Roger, but then again he's my dad. Wow DAD, he is my DAD!_ The realisation starts to sink in. _I am with my dad. He's real. He's not a dream anymore._ Then a thought hits me. _What do I call him? Tony or dad? Man this is complicated. Oh why can't my life be simple? Okay back to the question, what should I call him? Perhaps I should test the waters first? Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll see what he does and follow from his lead. Oh my god I can't believe that I'm really with my dad. _I think with a smile

"Sorry" Tony interrupts my wild train of thought "Here's your suitcase you, um, left it in the living room"

"Oh thanks" I say with a smile

"It's okay Rebecca"

"Oh, um please call me Becky, everyone does" I say nervously as I test the waters

"Okay Beckii" Tony says extending my nickname making me smile for some weird reason, "Do you have any preferences for dinner, because I was planning on making carbonara."

"No carbonara sounds delicious" I reply. Tony then leaves me to start cooking dinner, and I am left to explore my new room. I sit down on my new bed and the jet lag suddenly catches up with me, and I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later: Tony's perspective:<strong>

"_The carbonara's nearly done_" I think to myself _"I wonder how Becky's getting on, she's awfully quiet?" _I walk over to Becky's new room, and lightly knock on her door. After a few minutes with no response I poke my head round to find Becky fast asleep on her bed. I can't help but smile. She looks like an angel, and I decide to let her rest, even I would be tired after an eight hour flight. I find a blanket and carefully place it on top of her to make sure she doesn't get cold. It then spurs on me, _"What shall I tell everyone? Do they have to know? Well of course they have to know DiNozzo; you can hardly keep it a secret." _I answer myself. In the end I decide to get to know her better before introducing her to the gang, but I know that they won't be happy that I kept her a secret, but that's just something that I'll have to live with. My mind drifts off as I watch her sleep she looks so perfect. "_How did I Anthony DiNozzo help to create someone so perfect, all I tend to do is screw things up. My mind eventually drifts on to what the team's reaction to her will be. I know Ducky will accept her immediately, and so will Abby and McGee after the initial shock. But how Gibbs or Ziva will react?"_ The thought of Ziva makes me smile. _"I love her wild brown locks and the way she messes up her idioms. She is perfect, just like my daughter, if only she felt the same way about me. I really hope she can accept Rebecca, because if she doesn't I know that I have to put Becky first. She is my daughter and I have to live my life for her now." _ I smile "_She is my daughter" the thought fills me with so much joy, but then I think of all the things that I have missed. "I wasn't there to see her first steps, her first words, her first everything. I have missed so much." _The realisation fills me with anger _"I should have been there, why didn't Wendy tell me? We could have been happy."_

* * *

><p><strong>Around 7 pm: Becky's perspective:<strong>

I wake up drowsy wondering where I am, but then I remember and I smile. I'm with my dad. I suddenly notice the blanket wrapped around me and my smile grows. He cares. I sit up and climb off the bed too quickly and I start feeling light headed _"Great!" _Is all I can think. When the dizziness passes I walk out of my room wondering where Tony is, no wait dad I correct my thoughts, he is definitely dad.

I walk into the living room to find Tony watching TV. I can't help but smile. After a couple seconds of watching him he turns around to face me.

"You hungry?" He asks, just then my stomach rumbles, and cheeks start to flush out of embarrassment, "I'll take that as a yes." He says with a laugh "Just give me a few minutes while I warm them up"

"You didn't eat?"

"Nah, I thought it would be better if we ate together" I smile at this response, I was right he does care.

A couple of minutes later we are tucking into the carbonara…

"Mmm, this is really good" he smiles at the compliment

"Yeah that's one thing us Italians can do, cook a mean carbonara."

"Wait I'm Italian?" I ask, this is totally new information to me.

"Well, yeah, half anyway." Tony says waiting for my reaction

"Cool, I just thought I was English, well American." I say correcting myself "Being half Italian is so much more interesting" The conversation carries on as he tells me about the family I never knew I had, and the crazy stories that come with being a DiNozzo…

After dinner we decide to watch a movie…half way through the movie…

"Um…"

"Yeah, Becky?" Tony asks

"What should I call you?" I ask nervously

"Well, I guess it's up to you. You can me dad if you want," Tony says as he watches my face trying to read what I would prefer to say, "Or I guess you could call me Tony, if you don't want to call me dad." He carries on nervously.

I think for a couple of minutes, hating the award silence I created. "I think I would like to call you… dad." I say with a nervous smile. In return a get a smile from him, and I know that I have made him happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review (even if you hated it) I'll accept any kind of feedback, and I'll update asap.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has read my story, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that it answers any questions that you may have! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three:<strong>

**The next day:**

"_Half way there" _I tell myself as I unpack. _"After this, all that needs to be done is decorating my room and enrolling me in school. I hate starting new schools, you don't know anyone so it's always really awkward, I wish I could have stayed at my old school, but then I wouldn't have Dad, but then again I would have Mum, but she's sick so it wouldn't be the same." _As I fish around the bottom of my suitcase searching for stray socks, I feel something smooth and crisp. I pull it out, and discover that it's Mum's letter to Dad. "Whoops" I can't help but think, I was supposed to give that to Dad yesterday. I shrug my shoulders and stand up _"Better late than never." _I walk out my room and into the living room; Dad's watching TV as usual.

"Um, Dad this is for you" I say handing him the letter

"Oh thanks Becky" he replies with curiosity in his voice. He opens the letter and starts to read. His emotions change drastically at different points of the letter; from reminiscing, to sadness, to shock, to anger and then he finally settles on acceptance.

"Do you know?" he asks, I nod in response. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better." I respond "Not trying to intrude or anything but apart from the obvious what else did she put in there?" I ask out of curiosity nervously.

"It's ok Becky, you have a right to know." Tony reassures me as he hands me the letter, it read;

"_My dearest Tony, I know you do not understand why I never told you about our daughter, but you have to understand we were growing further and further apart as we chased our dreams. If we stayed together we would have broken each other's hearts, it was not our time. Becky became my dream; I could not let you lose yours. I know that she may have become your dream as well, but you have so much to give, you could not throw that away. _

_Tony I know that I hurt you, and trust me I still hurt at times, but I need you to look after Becky now. She does not understand the true reason of why I sent her to live with you… Tony I have cancer and it's getting to a critical stage. I need you to look after her while I go through treatment, I don't want her to see me go through it. I've already seen it first hand with my father. I can't let her feel like that too. It won't be good for her. She may be strong on the outside but she crumbles on the inside until it lets loose, just like you Tony. Please look after our little girl, and remind her every day that I love her so much._

_Yours forever,_

_Wendy"_

I sat there for a moment letting it all sink in; _"Mum never said it was critical, she said that she was lucky that it was found in its early stages. Was she lying to me? Or has it just got worse? Will she get better?" _all those questions were whizzing round my head when an unusual one appears _"When did Mum and Dad meet?" _It confuses me how such a topic could have sprung into mind, and then I realise it's been there all along, I just never asked.

"Um Dad, when did you and Mum meet?"

"Oh" Dad says he really was not expecting that one, he was expecting tears, but then he realises, that's what Mum was talking about I really do keep thing bottle up. He sees no problem in telling me the tale of how they met so he starts the story.

"When your Mum and I were young we had totally different paths we were following, and it was really just by fate that we met. You see I had just got the job of being a homicide detective in Baltimore, and your Mother on a visa studying to become a music teacher at Johns Hopkins University which is also in Baltimore."

"So did you just run into each other in the street?" I ask eagerly.

"I wish the circumstances were that pleasant. No, on my morning off I had to work, which kind of defeats the point of having the morning off if you ask me. I was called in because a body had been found in our due restrictions. It turned out that he was one of your Mother's professors, and I took her statement, and well after the case was solved and we captured the murderer, who turned out to be the wife, surprise, surprise, your Mum and I dated for a while and eventually after about a year and a half got engaged..."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Did you just say you were engaged?" I interrupt him slightly in shock.

"What didn't you know?"

"Nuh-hu" I reply. Tony quiet laughs in disbelief

"Sounds about right" he says shaking his head.

"Why?" I ask

"Well your Mum tends to keep a lot of secrets, take yourself for example." Tony replies "And you'll find out twelve years down the line in an email that the secret was kind of important." My mega-watt grin starts when he says this. "What he asks" curious about my sudden smile.

"I'm important" I say in a childish boast

"Yes indeed you are" Tony smiles "So important that there's a very special school waiting for you." My smile immediately drops of my face.

"Aww, but can't I have another week?" I beg.

"Nope you've got two days of freedom 'cause you're starting on Monday"

"But Dad!" I protest.

"No buts, you're going and that's final." Tony says as he ends the argument

"Fine but when am I getting my uniform?" Tony smiles at this comment which I find confusing.

"Don't you know anything about America? Schools here don't have uniforms sweetheart."

"Oh" I say slightly stumped "Can we go shopping then 'cause I don't have anything to wear?"

"Sure, I'll just get ready; shall we leave in half an hour?"

"Yeah, that sounds great Dad."

Half an hour later and we're in the car driving to the shopping centre or the 'mall' as it's called here. Once we are parked we hit the shops. I found loads of stuff, but my favourite had to be a blue dress I found which came with black leggings. It fitted me perfectly and wasn't very expensive so Dad happily bought it. Dad also bought me tops, jeans, and even a gray duffle styled coat for when the weather turned cold. After all the shopping we could manage we headed back to the car. On our walk back I took in the scenery I almost missed a beautiful shop full of household furnishings.

"Dad"

"Yeah sweet-pea"

"Can we go in that shop?" I say pointing in the direction of the shop which had captured my attention

"Yeah sure, but we can't stay in there too long ok."

"Thanks Dad"

Inside the shop was incredible; there were beautiful wooden bookcases and desks, fairytale daybeds, and fantastic wacky ornaments. Who would have know it, but I was in heaven. My Dad as I noticed was also enjoying the shop, but it was for a different reason, he was 'talking' to the shop assistant, who I have to say was very pretty. As I walk round I find pieces of furniture that would be perfect in my room, but something is missing… the bedding. So I walk over to the bedding section and I am amazed to say the least there had to be thousands of different sheets, and pillow covers. After a short while my Dad and the shop assistant come over to help me. The woman introduces herself as Sarah and starts to help me go through the products…

"What's your favourite colour?" she asks

"Blue and yellow" I reply immediately

"Well, I know a set which you would probably like, but it's only in blue." She says, "Would you like to see it anyway?"

"Yeah, sure"

She walks over to her desk, pulls out a book and starts flicking through the pages.

"Here it is." She says when she found it.

"Wow!" was all I could say it was perfect, it was colourful and cool, I knew immediately that it was what I had been searching for.

"Dad can I have it" I ask in a bitter sweet voice

"How much is it?" Tony asks with a sigh

"It's currently on sale, so the whole price including the lampshade and cushions is $350" Sarah answers

"Please Dad it's perfect" I beg

"Just 'cause it's you sweetheart." He replies with a wink and hands over his credit card.

"Would you like us to deliver it?" Sarah asks whilst tapping buttons on the till

"Nahh, I'm sure we can carry it." Tony replies

"Oh okay then." Sarah says as she collects their purchase and hands back Tony's credit card. Even I could tell she was slightly disappointed that she would not see Tony again. Sarah hands us the bags and we walk out the door.

"No more shops." Dad declares

"Agreed, my hands feel like their goanna drop off!"

After we dumped everything in the car, we remembered that we needed paint for my room, but Dad said we could get it from a shop closer to home. When we arrived at the shop, I knew exactly what colour I am getting, a light turquoise.

"Is this colour ok?" Dad asks

"Nope, it's way too dark. Think light." I remind him. After a few minutes I spot it "Dad I've found it!" I yell

"Here let me get it" he says after he notices me on my tiptoes, "Which colour is it?"

"Crystal Surprise" I reply

"Here you go." He says grabbing a large pot "Come on lets pay for this so we can go home."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that you might like to see some of Becky's stuff:<strong>

**For these links to work put this in front and replace the stuff in brackets with its symbol: http(colon)/www(dot)hm **

**Becky's favourite dress:**

**.com/gb/product/92993?article=92993-A**

**Becky's new coat:**

**.com/gb/product/91374?article=91374-A**

**Thanks for reading =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the next chapter it's a bit shorter than the others, but it has quite a bit of father daughter bonding. I hope that you guys will enjoy it. **

**Isobel**

**As always I don't own NCIS! All rights go to the producers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Saturday: Don't let a twelve year old paint…<strong>

"Come on Dad" I moan as I try to wake him from his sleep, "Get up, you promised"

"Five more minutes" he begs

"No, I gave you an extra five minutes ten minutes ago"

"Fine" he says as he sits up, I can't help but snigger at his bed-hair.

"You've got half an hour then we are painting, so get dressed" I order as I leave his room to get changed

"Yes ma'am" Dad says with a mock salute and heads towards the bathroom.

**An hour later…**

"You took your time" A state in a bored voice

"Well technically you didn't say when the half an hour starts, so technically I am not late" Dad replies with a laugh

"Nice come back, perhaps I should be taking notes." I say with a voice full of sarcasm "But you know that you have to make it up to me now."

"Anything for you sweetheart."

"Good now let's get started on my room." I say with my mega-watt grin, or my DiNozzo grin as it should be called.

After covering my furniture with sheets and dragging them into the middle of my room so we could get to the walls we start to paint…

"I'll go bottom!" I call

"I'll go top!" Dad replies

We paint for a while and discus anything and everything from; movies to extremely bad jokes, to our favourite bands and how ridiculous some of their names are. But our fun is suddenly interrupted when Dad's phone rings…

"I've got to take this." Dad sighs "DiNozzo" Dad says to his phone.

"McGee, I've got the weekend off …. No I can't come in …. Look whatever it is I'm sure I can do it on Monday …. See you then McGee." Tony says as he hangs up the phone and lets out a bigger sigh.

"Work?" I ask

"Yep"

"Do you have to go in?"

"Not today sweetie. Today is just me and you." As he says this a smile starts to form on my face. "But…" my face drops as he says this.

"But what Dad?"

"I'm goanna have to get you a Nanny, 'cause with my job the hours are never nine to five, and I have to make sure that there is always someone here to look after you."

"Oh, okay then, just one thing."

"What?"

"Please don't hire a Bimbo." Dad laughs at this.

"Don't worry I promise that they will be highly qualified."

"Good, 'cause trust me, I've had some pretty particular Nannies"

"How particular?" Dad says in a joking voice

"Too particular, for your own good Mr. Nosy!" I say and flick my paintbrush at him. The paint lands on his once white top in a pretty neat horizontal line.

"Oh, no you didn't" he says and he copies my actions and ruins my top.

"It's on" I say and we begin attacking each other with our paintbrushes and begin a massive paint fight…

"Truce, truce" I beg in a voice full of laughter

"Ok, ok" Dad agrees, then flicks some paint at me

"What was that for?"

"Now we're even" he says with our DiNozzo smile "Come on lets finish the painting"

At 12:35 we our finished and I have to say that it looks pretty good.

"You hungry?" Dad asks as he guides me towards the kitchen.

"Starving"

"Go and clean up, and lunch will be ready when you return then."

"Okay" I say and head towards the bathroom. When I return I am greeted by the sweet smell of pancakes.

"Isn't it a bit late for pancakes?"

"It's never too late for pancakes Becky, what on earth has your mother been teaching you?" He says jokingly.

"_He can't tell how much it hurts when I think of Mum, all frail and sick 'cause she's going through chemo. I hate the fact that I had to leave her, but I understand her reasons, and I'm kind of glad because now I get to stay with Dad. I keep telling myself that crying is weak so, I keep everything bottle up, so I can be strong for Mum. I don't know how long I'm goanna stay with Dad, and part of me never wants to leave, but then there is also a part of me which longs to be in Mums arms. Oh, why can't my life be simple?"_ I think to myself.

"Yeah, you're right it really is never too late for pancakes." I reply with a laugh; covering up any traces of my recent thoughts so Dad wouldn't notice. But it didn't work, he saw me hesitate after he mentioned Mum, but he's deciding not to pressure me about it now.

"Here you go, eat up" he says as he places a plate full of pancakes in front of me "I'm goanna see if the paints dry yet"

"Okay" I call after him. Just as Dad returns there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I call out.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's at the door? Is it the team? Sorry I couldn't help it, when I was writing this I thought it might be fun to add in a little cliff-hanger =). Please Review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I also do not own Wallace and Gromit. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews and for the **1,307 Hits, I can't quite believe it myself, thank you so much. Here is the answer to the cliff-hanger, it probably isn't what you expected, but I'm trying to think outside the box here.****

**Thanks for reading**

**Isobel =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Who's at the door?<strong>

"Hi" I say as I open the door, to find a young girl about my age behind it.

"Hi I'm Natasha" The girl introduces herself "My Mum told me that a new girl had moved in here, and I was wondering if you'd like to play or something."

"Yeah sure, I've just got to ask my Dad first." I turn around to find my Dad standing behind me.

"Dad can I go out and play with Natasha?"

"Yeah sure go ahead." Tony replies with a smile on his face, which came from the fact that I was already making friends.

"Are you sure 'cause we were doing my room?"

"Yeah, yeah it's no problem; you go out and have fun."

"Thanks Dad" I say and give him a hug, before even realising what I was doing. Then it dawned on me;

"_Wow, I've just hugged my Dad for the first time" _was all I could think.

"Hold on a mo. I'm just goanna get you something" Tony replies smiling from my hug. After a few minutes he walks back with my coat and some think metal in his hand. "I got you this a couple of days ago before you arrived, I was goanna leave it in a draw on your bed for you to find but considering that you're going out now, you might as well have it." He says as he hands me my first ever mobile phone.

"Wow, thank you so much Dad." I say and give him another hug.

"Now I put my number on speed dial number one, and I want you to call me if you think your goanna be longer than two hours or you need anything like being picked up. Okay, be safe" he says and hands me my coat "I trust that Natasha will keep you safe."

"I will we're only going over to the park across the road, sir."

"Bye sweetheart." He says and kisses my forehead for the first time which makes me smile.

"Bye Dad." I say and turn to leave with Natasha and we start a conversation, quickly establishing that we're the same age and that Natasha goes by Tasha and that I go by Becky.

**At the park:**

"You're from England right?" Natasha asks when we're on the swings

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your accent of course, it's pretty obvious."

"Oh right" I say blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"So what school are you going to now?"

"Oh, the one on the naval base." I say with a shrug because I can't remember its name.

"I go there too!" she shrills out of excitement "We can go to school together."

"Yeah that'll be fun." I join in on her excitement, but secretly I'm overjoyed because now I'll have someone to talk to on my first day of school.

"Yeah, We've got a really cool teacher called Miss Green, she's so nice and really fun" Our conversation rambles on until it starts to rain.

"We probably should be getting back now." I say

"Yeah, let's go." She says and leads the way home.

"Bye she says when she gets to my door."

"Bye Tasha" I say and give her a hug "See you on Monday."

"Yeah see you in school" she replies and walks towards her door. I knock on the door and Dad answers it.

"30 minutes early I'm impressed" He says

"Yeah well it was starting to rain, and we didn't want to be late." I say with a shrug. "So what were you doing when I was with Tasha?"

"Tasha hay, already got round to nicknames" Dad teases "What's yours then, Becky?"

"Haha" I say and playfully hit him on the arm. "Now come on what were you doing?"

"That's a surprise" he says, steps behind me and covers my eyes with his hands.

"Oh come on!" I say "Can't you just tell me?"

"It's not something I can easily describe you know, it's much easier if you see it for yourself!" he explains and starts walking us around making sure that I can't tell where we are going.

"Okay we're here!" he announces after a few minutes and removes his hands from my eyes. It turns out that we're standing in front of my door. Then I notice that he's put up a sign saying "Becky's room" in fancy writing.

"Where did you get that?"

"Well I wasn't only flirting with Sarah yesterday." He says with a smirk, "Now go on, and open the door." He says eagerly.

So I open the door and I am suddenly overwhelmed. It's perfect, absolutely stunning. Dad had moved everything into its perfect place. The white half bookcase also held a green mini-fridge, which was totally awesome if I might say. He'd bought some CDs of my favourite bands and stuck them in a matching CD stand, he'd put up white curtains behind a brand new matching desk, which he'd placed wacky ornaments on. But what amazed me the most was the bed. He'd arranged all the bedding so that it looked really professional and on the wall above it he'd framed the pictures of me from when I was younger that Mum sent him. _"Wow"_ is all that I can think.

"How did you manage do this in an hour and a half?" I ask

"Ahh, when you're a Senior Field Agent you do tend to pick up a couple of skills." Dad smiles

"Yeah, but how did you manage to set the bed up like that?"

"Um, well, once I went undercover as a member of a hotel staff, and I had to make some beds." Dad admits.

"So, basically you were a maid" I point out, and trying not to laugh

"What?" Dad asks after noticing the face I was pulling

"Just trying to imagine you as a maid." I snigger

"Look, it wasn't that funny" Dad exclaims

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't" I say sarcastically

"Right, I'm sorry, I really didn't want it to result to this?" Dad says in a scarily serious voice.

"What?"

"Tiggle fight!" Dad yells and starts to tiggle me, which results in me laughing and squirming until I'm out of breath.

"Okay, I -I-gi-ve-in" I pant "Pret-end-ding-to-be-a-ma-id-is-not-funny" I say trying to regain my breath.

"Apology, accepted." Dad smiles "Now do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, sure" I reply once my breathing has returned to normal.

"I'll get the popcorn, you choose the movie." Dad suggests and leaves my room.

"Yeah sure" I say follow him to choose a movie. We end up watching Wallace and Gromit in the Wrong Trousers, and took it in turns to say the lines. Dad beat me at this because he can mimic the voices really well, which is really funny; whereas my impressions of the characters are not very good.

"Do you wanna help make some dinner?" Dad asks after the movie is over, and walks over to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure" I reply and get up to join him. "What are we making?"

"I was thinking we could make some spaghetti, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, sounds delicious."

After an hour we're sitting down at the table eating our dinner…

"Umm, this really is delicious, how does it taste so good?"

"It's an old family recipe."

"Well I'm family so you can tell me." I hint

"Maybe another time it, kind of comes with a long story."

"Ok, but you've got to promise that you'll tell me."

"I promise" Dad says and we continue to eat our dinners. Once dinner is finished we wash up all the dishes and pans, and sit down on the sofa to watch another movie.

**Tony's perspective:**

Half way through the movie I notice that Becky has fallen asleep on my lap. It makes me wonder how such a precious thing could just come into my life the way she has, and how someone could make my life so happy in such a short period of time. Trying not to disturb her in her sleep I carry her to her room where I tuck her in bed…

"Sweet dreams my little girl." I whisper and kiss her forehead, and leave the room to turn the TV off and go to bed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Becky's room (in case anyone wants to see what it actually look like, or wants to see how good Tony is at making beds!): replace the (dot)'s with .<strong>

**http:/homedesigninterior(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/teen-bedroom-ab4-500x367(dot)jpg**

**The more reviews I get the faster I write! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note: ****Thank you to everyone for the 1,761 Hits! And a special thanks to Audie the gothic for helping me with the School times and everyone else for their reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Monday: Starting School<strong>

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I try to hit it but it's just out of reach, in the end I have to sit up to turn it off, but by that time I'm fully awake. I sigh as I drag myself out of bed and slip my feet into my new slippers. Then it hits me, today is my first day of school. I groan at the realisation.

"Morning sleepyhead" Dad says as he pokes his head round the door "Hurry up and get dressed, 'cause I'm making breakfast."

"What pancakes?" I ask jokingly

"Nah, I've got to put some real food in you, this morning."

"Oh, such a shame!" I joke

"Yeah, it is. Now get a move on we've got a tight schedule."

"Yes Sir" I say with a mock salute, and head towards the bathroom. After a reasonably short shower, I get dressed in some of my new clothes, and join Dad in the kitchen.

"Yum, do I smell bacon?" I call out

"Come and see for yourself" Dad replies, so I head into the kitchen to find Dad cooking bacon. "I'm making you a full English breakfast."

"So where are the hash browns?" I ask

"Don't have any." Dad replies

"What about the mushrooms?"

"There disgusting!" Dad points out

"What about the black pudding?"

"I'm never goanna make that!"

"So basically, you're making a not so full English breakfast." I ask in a disbelieving voice.

"Yep" Dad replies happily

"Cool" I reply "I hate that stuff anyway"

"That's my girl" Dad replies proudly. We eat our breakfast and discus the Nanny we hired yesterday…

"So are you sure Jenifer's fine, 'cause I can always find someone else?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, Dad she's perfect, and besides she's really nice and understands your work situation."

"Ahh, when did start acting so grown up? Two days ago we were having paint fights."

"I think it started half an hour ago." I joke

"Yeah, I think your right." Dad jokes "Now come on finish up, we've got to leave soon."

"Done" I say after I finish my last mouthful

"Good now go and brush your teeth while I clean up"

**Half an hour later…**

"Got everything?" Dad asks

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep, come on let's get in the car." Dad says as he locks the apartment door.

"I bet I can beat you"

"You're on" Dad replies and we run down the stairs towards the car.

"I won" I call as I reach the car, shortly followed by Dad

"Yeah, but I let you." He lies

"Of course you did." I say as I roll my eyes

"Come on get in or we're goanna be late." He says as he unlocks the car doors.

"You're still picking me up from school today, right?" I ask

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world, let alone work."

"Good" I reply as Dad drives towards my school. "So Dad…"

"Yeah, sweetheart" Dad says in a dreading voice, which comes from the fact that he really does not know where I am going with this.

"Can you tell me about your work? I know that you can't exactly tell me about the cases, but what kind of people do you work with?"

"Well, we have some characters in my team. Take Abby for example, she's the happiest Goth that you will ever meet, and then there's McGee…"

"Is that his real name?"

"No his real name is Timothy, but everyone refers to him by his surname."

"Oh, so are you referred to as DiNozzo?"

"Yep, especially by my boss Gibbs."

"What's he like?"

"Well, he's firm and stubborn, and pretty much the father figure of the group."

"Oh, I see. Anyway what were you going to say about McGee?"

"Well, McGee is the Probie of the group…"

"What's a Probie?"

"Well a Probie, is pretty much what we call the newest member of the group, and McGee, even though he's not actually the newest member of the group anymore, is our Probie."

"So what's he actually like?"

"Well, he's a bit of a computer geek, but extremely reliable and a good friend."

"So is there anyone else on your team?"

"Yeah, there's Ziva, my Ninja…"

"How is she a Ninja, but more importantly, did you just refer to her as your Ninja?"

"Err, no" Dad replies awkwardly.

"You so did! Do you fancy her?" I ask ecstatically

"No, we're just friends."

"Yeah right." I say in a disbelieving tone

"We are!" Dad exclaims

"Oh, of course you are!" I say mockingly "So you were saying that Ziva is your Ninja, what else is there about her?"

"No, that's it." Dad says trying to avoid the subject.

"Is she pretty?"

"I'm not saying anything!"

"But Dad!" I moan.

"Okay, the M.E…"

"What's an M.E?"

"A medical examiner."

"Oh, so Ziva's a medical examiner as well?" I say out of confusion

"No Ducky's the M.E."

"Who's Ducky?"

"The M.E" Dad replies getting slightly frustrated.

"Oh, so Ziva's just your Ninja and you have an M.E called Ducky. What's Ducky like?"

"Ducky, is defiantly an unusual member of the team, as he tends to tell stories, which can sometimes be very boring about his past. Ducky also has an assistant called Palmer, who is quite a good friend of mine for some reason. If my team were a family Ducky would be an uncle and Palmer would be a cousin. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think I get it; you and McGee are like brothers who sometimes have quarrel, Abby is like your sister who loves everyone to bits, Gibb is the father figure and maintains all the authority, Ducky is the uncle with all the stories and Palmer is the cousin who is strange but always reliable."

"Right, but you missed Ziva out."

"Yeah, well I wasn't finished." I state.

"So who is Ziva then?"

"Ziva's your girlfriend of course!" I say and I can't help but smile.

"Becky, Ziva is not my girlfriend." Dad replies.

"Really, because you smile every time you say her name, which kind of symbolises that you have feelings for her, and even though I have not known you that long, I know that don't beat around the bush for long."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm not blind; you were kind of flirting with that shop assistant on Saturday."

"I was arranging for your surprise… stuff to be delivered." Dad exclaims.

"Yeah sure you were." I say and pull a disbelieving face, "So anyway Dad if Ziva's not your girlfriend, then why don't you ask her out?"

"Oh look, we're here, have a nice day at school sweetheart." Dad says in a higher pitched voice trying to change the subject; I was obviously making him nervous which is quite funny considering.

"I'm not stupid; I know what you're doing."

"And what's that sweetheart?" Dad says and batters his eyelashes trying to look innocent.

"Avoiding the subject."

"Yeah, well it's a DiNozzo thing." Dad says with a laugh and I send him an 'I am so not buying this' glare.

"Just promise me that I'll get to meet them eventually."

"Yeah, of course you will, I've just got to tell them first." I smile at this.

"Yeah, it's kind of a big surprise."

"Just slightly, and I've got to do it at the right time or I might give someone a heart attack." Dad jokes

"Yeah, information like this can kill." I joke.

"I know, it's pretty much toxic. Here's you key to the apartment by the way sweet-pea." He says handing me the key and my backpack.

"But I thought you were picking me up?" I ask out of confusion.

"Yeah, I am, it's just that you might as well have it." Dad reassures me.

"Oh okay." I respond "See you at 3:10 right?"

"Yeah, I'll be here on the dot." He says with a smile which fully reassures me.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" I look at the school then back to my Dad and quickly nod. We walk into the school, and straight to the administration office where we find out which classroom is mine. A lady called Mrs North escorts us to room number 6A…

"This is it kido." Dad says "Are you nervous?"

"Just a little bit." I reply with a weak smile.

"Don't be, their goanna love you." He says and gives me a quick squeeze.

"Thanks Dad" I reply as Mrs North walks me in and introduces me to the class and I quickly wave goodbye to Dad.

"Everyone this is Rebecca DiNozzo, and she is going to be joining your class." Mrs North says as she introduces me.

"Now Rebecca I'm going to leave you with your teacher Miss Green. Ok?" Mrs North continues.

"Yeah, ok." I respond, and Mrs North leaves.

"So Rebecca, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Miss Green asks kindly, and I can see what Tasha was talking about, she really is nice.

"Um, okay." I start, "As you already know my name is Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becky. I come from England, and I'm now living with my Dad."

"So is your father in the Navy?" Miss Green prompts.

"Well, kind of, he works for NCIS."

"Ah, I see." Miss Green responds "Now why don't you take a seat."

"Becky here I saved you a seat." Says Tasha

"Thanks." I reply

**In the bullpen: Tony's Perspective:**

"You're late." Ziva states.

"Yeah, I know traffic was dreadful." I lie

"Have a good weekend?" she asks

"Yeah, it was great. Why?"

"You seem different." Ziva says and starts her own personal interrogation.

"_Yep, I was right, you really can get nothing passed Ziva" _I think to myself.

"Nope, just the same old Tony DiNozzo here." I say with a shrug, trying to make it look realistic, 'cause inside I know that I have changed, and it's the type of change that's permanent.

"Really, 'cause you haven't mentioned any women yet, and you've already been five minutes." Ziva jokes

"Well, I didn't think that you really wanted to know, Zee-vah."

"Ah, but Tony, that's never stopped you before."

"Fine Ziva, if you really want to know… I met a lovely woman called Sarah on the weekend, we talked for a while and exchanged phone numbers, but that was really it." I say slightly exaggerating the truth.

"Oh" Ziva replies

"Yeah." I reply and start walking towards Vance's office.

"Where are you going Tony?" Ziva asks

"Oh, I just need to talk to the Director about something." I respond

**Outside the Director's office…**

"The Director will see you now." Vance's secretary informs me.

"Thank you." I reply and open the door, walk in and close the door behind myself

**Meanwhile in the Bull-pen…**

"Ziva, where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks

"He, um, went to talk to the director." She replies

"Do you know why?"

"No I was hoping that you might have some insight." She replies

"Well when he gets down here, tell him he's late okay."

"Yes Boss." Ziva says as Gibbs walks away to get some coffee.

**Vance's office:**

"So how's Rebecca settling in?" Vance asks

"She seems to like it here, and is not putting up a fuss." I reply civilly.

"That's always a good sign."

"Indeed it is."

"So what exactly brings you into my office this morning Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"I was wondering if I could have part of the afternoon off so that I could pick Rebecca up after her first day of school."

"What time does her school finish?"

"It finishes at 3:10 sir."

"Will you make up the missed hours?"

"Yes I will sir."

"Then you may leave early to pick your daughter up."

"Thank you Director Vance." I say again and turn to leave.

"You're welcome." The Director says and I turn to leave "I take it that I am the only one who knows about your daughter at the moment DiNozzo?"

"Yes, I would like to get to know my daughter properly before I introduce her to my co-workers."

"I understand DiNozzo; your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Director Vance." I say again and turn to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>The more reviews I get the faster I write! =) Trust me it's true!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note: ****Thank you to everyone for the 2,140 Hits! I really never thought that it would get so high, thank you for everyone who continues to read =). Sorry for the fact that this is quite a short chapter, but it is necessary for the up and coming chapters.**

**IsobelFrances =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>: Tony's perspective:**

By the time 3 o'clock comes round I have done all my paperwork to Ziva and McGee's amazement, and I am heading out the door when suddenly Gibbs stops me…

"Somewhere you've got to be DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss." I reply bluntly

"Are you going to tell me?"

"It's kind of personal Boss."

"Well what is it?"

"Look Boss I've got to go." I say glancing at my watch "I've already got Vance's permission, I'll tell you another time." I say as I leave the building.

**Becky's Perspective:**

My first day at St. Petersons was over and I had made many new friends…well Tasha introduced me to her other mates...

"So what do you think of the school?" Erin asks

"It's cool."

"I know having Miss Green as our main teacher makes all the difference, 6B have Mr Hopkins and they always have really boring lessons." Says Amy

"Yeah, Miss Green is pretty cool." I admit

"Becky your Dad's here." Tasha says and points to my Dad.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I say and give them all hugs, and run towards my dad.

"I see you kept your promise" I smile

"Why would I ever break it?"

"I dunno."

"Good answer, now let's go home." Dad responds

**Back in the Bull-Pen: Narrative Perspective:**

"So where did Tony go?" Ziva asks a pacing Gibbs

"He didn't exactly say Ziva."

"You don't think that he's going undercover again do you?" asks Ziva in a worried voice and then she shudders from the memories of Jeanne and EJ. But then she thinks back to her own undercover mission with Tony and can't help but smile, because even though she would never actually admit it, she enjoyed waking up to find Tony beside her and that it strangely made her feel complete for once.

"I don't know Ziva; he said it was personal which could mean anything." Gibbs says getting further and further frustrated.

"Do you want me to track him Boss?" McGee asks nervously

"No, not yet anyway." Gibbs sighs and heads towards Vance's office.

"Where you going Boss?" McGee asks, but Gibbs does not reply.

"So what do you think McGee?" asks Ziva

"I'm not sure Ziva; I just can't help feeling that it's something important."

"Yeah, me to McGee."

**At around 6 pm: Tony's Perspective:**

The phone rings and I quickly pick it up;

"Hello." I ask weary of the fact it could be Gibbs or someone else from NCIS.

"Yeah, I'll just get her for you. She seems fine…yeah I know…I never thought anyone would ever call me Dad you know…its brilliant" I say as I walk to Becky's room.

"Becky it's for you."

"Who is it Dad?" I mouth "M-u-m" to her and a smile immediately forms on her face, so I pass her the phone.

"Hi Mum" she says "How are you?...That's good right?...Great!...I'm great….Dads awesome…." I smile at half of the conversation I hear, and leave the room to give her some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>The more reviews I get the faster I write! =) Trust me it's true!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note****: Thank you to everyone for the 2,705 Hits! Here is the chapter that people have been waiting for, sorry it took a while =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>****: ****Narrative Perspective****: **

The next couple of weeks flew by, and the father and daughter got to know each other better and better, of course there were the occasional quarrels but their bond grew stronger and stronger, until one event happened which nearly ended their bond for ever…

"DiNozzo tail him, we can't let him get away this time!" Gibb orders.

"On it Boss." Tony replies and leaves the building

"McGee, track his cell, and Ziva put out a BOLO!"

"On it Boss." They chorus.

**A little while later…**

"DiNozzo, have you got the target in sight?"

"Yes Boss, I'm a couple of cars behind him; okay make that one car behind him." Tony says as a car pulls into the next lane.

"Ok, DiNozzo, don't get too close."

"Don't worry Boss, I've done this before."

Suddenly the car in front of Tony buckles and skids, he knows that there is nothing he can do…it's too late. The car comes crashing on him like thunder, and suddenly he is filled with immense pain, but that was not the end of his torture. No that would be too easy. He hears the sound of tyres screaming as they battle to go on, they win and lead their driver into peril. With a SMASH there is another thunderous impact on Tony's car, stealing the happiness of the last few weeks from his eyes.

"Tony! Tony are you there?" Gibbs yells after hearing the crash through the phone. But he got no response.

"Boss what's happened?" asks McGee

"There's been an accident." Gibbs replies and Ziva turns white as a sheet.

"I'll check all the hospitals to find out where he's being taken." McGee says.

They all were praying that Tony was alive.

"Where was the accident?" Ziva asks

"12th Street, travelling west." Gibbs replies with sadness in his eyes. The team had never seen Gibbs like this before, and they knew then how bad the accident was.

"I'm going how about you?" Ziva asks Gibbs, who nods a reply.

"McGee inform everyone of what has happened." Gibbs says and then leaves with Ziva.

**A short while later****: ****St. Petersons Middle school****: ****Becky's perspective****:**

"Miss Green, I'm sorry to bother you but can Rebecca DiNozzo please come with me?" asks Mrs. Morris. Miss Green nods a reply. I feel my heart drop; I know immediately that something's happened to Dad.

"How bad is it?" I ask when I see Jenifer

"Not good sweetheart, not good at all." Jenifer replies and pulls me into a hug.

"What happened?"

"A car crash." She replies trying not to go into description. My heart drops further as she says this; car crashes are always serious.

"Are we going to see him?" I ask and Jenifer nods.

**12th Street: Narrative perspective****:**

"Oh, my god!" Ziva says when she sees the mangled cars on top of each other. Gibbs stays silent, too shocked for words.

The cars had collided in various positions, and the end results left the cars twisted metal, and shard of glass which used to be windshields cover the ground.

"Gibbs!" Ziva cries

"What?"

"T-Tony" she stutters as she points to a bloodied body being taken towards an ambulance.

"Sir, you can't go in there." A police officer says to Gibbs. Gibbs flashes the man his badge and they are let through.

"What's NCIS got to do with this?" The man asks, but Gibbs just ignores him and walks towards the ambulance.

"Tony" says Ziva as she tries to hold back tears. It broke her heart to see the man she loved so broken, and she could do nothing to help him.

"Are any of you accompanying him to the hospital?" asks a paramedic.

"Go with him Ziva." Gibbs says as they load Tony into the ambulance.

"Thank you." She replies and climbs in.

**Bethesda hospital:**

"They're just bringing him out of emergency surgery, and supposedly we can visit him in about half an hour." Ziva informs everyone.

"So he's going to be okay right?" Abby asks removing her head from McGee's shoulder.

"Hopefully." Replies Ducky

"Not hopefully Ducky, I haven't given him permission to die." Gibbs says

"I know Boss, but did you see the cars, it was a mess." Ziva says and sits down next to Gibbs, and he starts to comforts her, knowing that she is feeling worse than everyone.

"Tony's strong, he will pull through." Gibbs whispers into Ziva's ear.

"I know Gibbs, but I can't help but worry." Ziva replies

"He'll pull through trust me."

**A short while later…**

"Family and friends of Anthony DiNozzo?" asks a nurse

"Yes that's us." Ziva says and stands up.

"The surgery has gone well, and we are currently waiting for him to regain consciousness before we can be certain of the full extent of his injuries."

"Can we see him?" asks Abby

"Of course, follow me." The nurse replies and leads them to Tony's room, which is number 203.

"Tony." Abby cries when she sets eyes on the bandaged figure.

"Shh, Abby it's ok." McGee says pulling her into a hug, and leading her out the room to comfort her.

"Oh, Anthony my dear boy, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Ducky sighs and squeezes the Senior Field Agents hand which is probably the only think which is not injured, and then leaves the room with Palmer to give Ziva and Gibbs some space.

"Ziva are you alright?" Gibbs asks noticing her tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replies trying to quickly wipe her tears away.

"You love him, don't you?" Gibbs asks softly

"What!" Ziva says completely stunned.

"If I'm not mistaken, and I never am, you are in love with DiNozzo." Gibbs says, but Ziva keeps quiet.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me." He replies

"Why is that?"

"Only people who have experienced true love can see it easily, especially when people try to hide it." Gibbs sighs.

"I don't know what to do; I don't think he loves me back." She says as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Are you sure about that?" Gibbs asks.

"Of course why would he love me?"

"Because he knows you Ziva, that's why." Gibbs replies and gives her a hug. "Tell him, and give him a chance."

"But what about rule number 12#?"

"Rules are made to be broken Ziva, I thought you knew that." Gibbs chuckles softly.

**Becky's perspective: **

"He's in room number 203." A nurse informs them.

"Thank you." Jenifer replies and leads me towards an elevator, and presses the button number 3.

"Jen, is he going to be alright?" I ask as tears run down my face

"I don't know sweety, but you know your Dad, he's a tought as old boots." We take the rest of the elevator ride in silence, contemplating everything that has happened. When the doors open I find myself in an area full of people. As I look at the strangest person of them all; a Goth wearing a spiked dog collar, and massive platform shoes, who is crying on her friends shoulder, I realise that these people are my Dad's co-workers the ones he calls family. The girl, I think her name is Abby, notices me staring and gives me a weak smile which I return.

"Come on Becky, let's go and see your Dad." Jenifer says as she leads me towards room 203. Abby watches us walk away and her eyebrows raise dramatically when we walk into Tony's room, I glance back at her to see that she is nudging her friend, who must be McGee and frantically whispering to him. Which is probably something on the lines of; "Tony's got a kid! Tony's got a KID!"

"D-ad" I say as I enter the room and tears streaming from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The more reviews I get the faster I write! =) Trust me it's true!<strong>

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger by the way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note****: Thank you to everyone for the 3,237 Hits! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it especially the Tiva, sorry it took a while =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>**: ****Becky's perspective****:**

"D-ad" I say as I enter the room and tears streaming from my eyes.

"Jen you said it was going to be alright, it's not alright, look at him."

"Shh, sweetie it's going to be ok." She says and gives me a hug

"Why do you always say that?" I say pushing her away "It's not ok, first Mum now look at Dad, it's not ok!" I yell and run out the room.

"Becky come back here!" Jen yells but I keep on running, tears streaming down my face. I can't deal with the fact that Dad could die, _"He can't I haven't had him that long." _I think as I run through another corridor.

**Ziva's perspective****:**

"Oh great." The woman moans and drags a her hand through her blond hair

"Who are you exactly?" Gibbs asks

"Hi I'm Jenifer Lindale." The woman replies "I'm Becky's childminder." She explains

"And who exactly is Becky?"Gibbs asks

"Wow, for federal agents you guys are a bit slow, Becky is Tony's daughter." She explains, sending us into slight shock.

"Tony has a daughter?" I ask trying to get my neck round the news, _"No that wasn't it, come on Ziva which body part is it? Leg? No, arm? No...Head? Yes that was it. I'm trying to get my head round the news!"_

"Guy's! Guy's! Tony has a daughter!" Abby comes bouncing in.

"Yeah Abby, we just kind of found that out." I inform her.

"So where is she?"

"She kind of ran off." I tell her.

"Why?" she asks.

"Becky doesn't cope well with stuff like this." Jenifer explains

"Who are you?" Abby asks

"I'm Jenifer Lindale, Becky's child minder." She explains "And now if you excuse me I'm going to go and find Becky." She says and walks off.

"Do you want some help?" I ask after catching up with her.

"Thanks." She accepts my offer. "So which member of the gang are you?"

"Gang?" I ask

"I mean the team." She corrects herself.

"I'm Ziva David." I reply

"Oh right the Ninja."

"What? I don't think I understand."

"Tony, kind of has nicknames for you guys, I thought you knew them?"

"Oh right, of course." I say nervously.

"Perhaps we should split up, so we can cover more ground?"

"Yeah, good idea." I say and we head in opposite directions.

After half an hour of searching I hear faint snuffling and decide to follow the noise, after couple of minutes I find Becky huddled up in a corner.

"Becky?" I ask, she looks up, and I immediately she that underneath the redness, she has the same hazel eyes as Tony which I deeply love.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I slide down beside her.

"I don't want him to die." She whispers as more tears fall from her eyes, my heart immediately melts.

"Shh Shh." I say and pull the girl into a hug. "It's going to work out alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because, you know Gibbs right?"

"Yeah, the Bossman." She replies, and I can't help but laugh at Tony's name for Gibbs.

"He's not going to let your Dad die, none of us are." I reply

"I doubt that will help." She murmurs.

"It will because you know what?"

"What."

"Even though your Dad can be immature at times, he always follows orders."

"And he always keeps his promises." She adds

"Yeah and that too." I agree, slightly surprised at what affect this child is having on me.

"Do you love Dad?" she asks

"Why?" I ask slightly shocked that she was asking me such a question, but then again Gibbs had asked me that as well an hour ago.

"'Cause, my Dad loves you and I don't want you to break his heart." Her answer makes me smile.

"Why do you think he loves me Becky?" I ask trying to gain more information that I somehow keep on missing.

"He smiles whenever he talks about you Ziva, which is the first sign. And the second sign is that he never stops talks about you, which no offence or anything but it can kind of get kind of annoying. And besides if that's not enough it's just kind of obvious that he has feelings for you." She replies, and the smile on my face keeps on growing.

"There are rules against us dating you know." I tell her

"So break them and besides there aren't any rules about falling in love." She responds.

"Maybe I will." I say to her with a smile. "But now I think we should get back and see if your Dad's awake yet." I suggest.

"Okay." She responds and gets to her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>The more reviews I get the faster I write! =) Trust me it's true!<strong>

**There Bold stuff was originally underlined, but for some reason it keeps on being removed =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note****: Thank you to everyone for the 3,621 Hits! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took a while =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10, Becky's perspective:<strong>

When we get back Dad's still unconscious… and they won't let us back in his room…

"Hey, he'll wake up." says Ziva and she gives me another hug, to everyone's surprise. I soon find out from the others that Ziva is usually not a touchy feely person, which makes me wonder why she is with me; most people hate other people's kids.

"I know, it's just that I miss him."

"I know sweetheart, I know." She says and comforts me some more.

"I'm so sorry Becky but I've got to go." Jen says. "Call me if you need anything ok." She gives me a tight hug and then leaves.

"Now come on, why don't you meet everyone properly?" Ziva suggests and I smile in agreement. "Best get Abby done first, or she'll never get over it." Ziva whispers into my ear, and I laugh in response.

"Hi Abby." I say with an awkward wave,

"What did I tell you McGee, she looks pretty much identical to him." She says elbowing McGee.

"Aww!" McGee cried and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Now come here little one." Abby says and pulls me into the tightest hugs that I have ever experienced.

"Abby, she needs to breath." Ziva says.

"Oh sorry!" Abby says and dramatically loosens her grip.

"Thanks." I say as I start to breathe again. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks." Abby replies and McGee chuckles

"Something funny Probie?" I ask and everyone burst out laughing. "What?" I ask getting slightly annoyed.

"It's nothing to fret about my dear Rebecca; it's just that you have the knack of impersonating your father." A man who I presume to be Ducky informs me.

"You're Ducky right?" I ask making sure that my guess is correct.

"Indeed I am." Ducky replies. "And may I ask, is that a British accent I hear?"

"Indeed it is Ducky." I respond in the same way making him smile.

"And where exactly do you come from in England."

"I come from a small village called Witham's Grange. You probably are not very familiar with it but it is near a large town called Colchester in Essex. "

"Ah, yes I have heard of Colchester, it has such a heritage."

"Indeed it does, but it can become a bit tedious when most of the tips you take in school are to its museum." I turn around to see four shocked faces full of disbelief, then I realise that I had stopped Ducky telling a story. "So my Dad told me you're an M.E, what's that like?" I ask. And the others groan in the background, and I happily listen to my first ever 'Ducky' story.

After Ducky had finishes his story, I talked to Palmer and started to understand what Dad was really talking about; he is quite strange but not necessarily in a bad way. Eventually I complete a full circuit and I am back with McGee, Abby and Ziva. But I can't help but notice Gibb's eyes on me.

"Excuse me a minute." I say and walk over to where Gibbs is standing.

"Your very much like your father you know." He tells me.

"Thanks. I think."

"Oh, trust me it's a complement."

"So how exactly am I like my Dad?"

"You try to please everyone and do what they expect or want, and will do anything to carry that pretence through. You stay strong when everybody crumbles, you stay happy when everyone is sad, don't you see that forcing yourself to act how you are expecting to, breaks you inside. Today when you ran off that was normal, that was you not some pretence, you had the urge to run to try and escape, just like your father does. But he stays and sometimes suffers, just like you." I think for a moment and there is silence between us.

"You're doing it too you know."

"I know."

"Then why don't you stop?"

"There is no point in stopping now."

"And why is that Gibbs?"

"Because I have lost who I was." I smile and give him a hug to his surprise, and I whisper;

"Why don't you be who you want to be?" and he laughs

"Perhaps I am."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There isn't one." Gibbs says and lets out another laugh "You're good you know."

"I try my best." I say and walk back to Ziva and the others.

"What were you talking about?" asks Abby

"Oh, just stuff." I say with a shrug and we move onto another topic.

**By 7:00 pm Dad still was unconscious, and the worry was getting to all of us…**

"You know if I could slap him on the back of the head I'm sure he would wake up." Gibbs grumbles.

"Gibbs for the last time you're not slapping my Dad!" I say getting slightly frustrated "Tell him Ziva." I sigh.

"Gibbs I'm sorry to say that she's right, you've seen his condition, it's not safe."

"Family and friends of Anthony DiNozzo?" asks a nurse

"Yep that's us." Gibbs says and stands up.

"I'm glad to tell you that he has regained consciousness, and you may visit him again." She informs us and we quickly go to Dads room, where we find him propped up by cushions.

"Dad!" I call out and run towards his bed.

"Hey kido!" he replies and sends me a smile, and I extremely carefully give him a hug.

"I missed you." I whisper.

"Yeah me too." He replies. After a couple of minutes Gibbs coughs to get Dads attention.

"I think you got forgot to tell us something." He jokes.

"Yeah, I tried to tell you but well it's not the easiest thing to bring up a conversation about, especially when all you guys kept on pestering me about how I was not talking about my dates anymore." He says looking directly at Ziva.

"But Tony how could you keep her from us? She awesome!" asks Abby

"Not without great difficulty." Dad honestly replies.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but visiting hours will be over in ten minutes." A nurse informs us, and in response Gibbs, Ziva and McGee flash her their badges. "I see but we can only have one of you staying with Mr. DiNozzo.

"I'll stay." Ziva offers and I notice Dad quickly smile.

"No Ziva I think it would be better if you looked after Rebecca tonight." Gibbs says.

"I would happily look after Becky if Ziva wants to stay." Abby says flashing a quick smile at Ziva. She is obviously aware of their feelings towards each other.

"No Abby, Ziva can provide protection for Rebecca. Agent Williams's team still doesn't know exactly what caused that car to buckle. So she still could be in danger."

"Wait Boss, you gave this case to the B team?" Dad asks slightly in shock.

"I had no choice; Director Vance would not let us take it because we are personally involved in the case." Gibbs sighs

"Okay why exactly am I in danger?" I ask.

"Sweetie, it's in case the accident turns out to have been on purpose, then the people who set it up could go after you."

"Oh okay. So who's going to be staying with you?" I ask

"I will." Gibbs replies.

"Your ten minutes are up; it's time for you to leave." The nurse says.

"Bye Dad." I say and quickly kiss him on the cheek and leave with Ziva and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>The more reviews I get the faster I write! =) Trust me it's true!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I also do not own the song featured in this chapter. All rights go to the producers and the musicians.**

**Authors Note****: Thank you to everyone for the 4,276 Hits! Here is the next chapter it took a little and it's a little different to what I normally write, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11, parking lot, Becky's perspective:<strong>

"So Ziva what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking movies and…."

"And what?" Abby asks

"Discussing how perfect Dad and Ziva are for each other." I reply, making Abby laugh, and Ziva blush.

"Oh count me in." Abby says ecstatically

"Cool!" I reply

"I'll see you in about 45 minutes." Abby says when we reach her car.

"Why so long?" Ziva asks.

"I'm goanna pick up a few things first, before I head to your place." Abby explains.

"Ok, see you then." I reply

**At Ziva's apartment, Ziva's perspective:**

"Wow, you've got a lot of books!" Becky says as we step through the door "I mean, I thought I had loads of books but this is insane."

"Yeah, well books are to me what films are to your father." I explain and she accepts it with a nod "So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't mind, what were you planning?"

"To be honest I was thinking of ordering pizza."

"Yum!" she replies

"Pizza it is then." I smile "We'll order when Abby gets here." I say and she nods.

"So what do you want to do?" she asks.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking twenty questions." she says with a mischievous smile.

"You are defiantly a DiNozzo." I say with a sigh and then join her on the sofa.

"So is that a no?" she asks and crosses her legs like you do when you are in kindergarten.

"No, it's just true." I say with a smile and copy her and cross my legs "Go on then start."

"What's stopping you getting together with my Dad?"

"Honestly?" I ask and she nods. "I don't want to lose him if it goes wrong."

"Guys it me let me in!" Abby yells and knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." Becky says and lets Abby in.

"So what you guys doing?" Abby asks as she brings in her bags.

"Twenty questions." Becky replies with her DiNozzo grin.

"Without me?" Abby asks slightly hurt.

"Don't worry, we only just started." I reassure her.

"Ok, so who's turn is it to ask the questions?" she asks

"Mine." I tell her, and we all sit down cross legged; Becky and I on the sofa, and Abby on her favourite chair,

"So what do you want to know?" Becky asks.

"Well, I was wondering why you waited twelve years before meeting your Dad." I ask, and she suddenly goes quiet and I can tell that I have touched a sore subject.

"My Mum, Wendy was diagnosed with cancer a couple of months ago. She didn't want me to see her go through the chemotherapy, and seeing that my aunt couldn't take me in at the time, she called Dad. I really wanted to meet him, but Mum kept on putting it off, but when she got the news she had no better option. I doubt that I would have met Dad at all if Mum wasn't ill." She says quietly and a tear falls down her cheek.

"Come here." I say and pull her into a hug; my heart was breaking for the little girl. I glance up at Abby and I can see that her heart is breaking too.

"Whose go is it now?" Becky asks after a few minutes.

"Abby needs a question." I tell her.

"Ok." She says and wipes away her final tear. "What's going on between you and McGee?"

"Good one." I whisper in her ear and she smiles.

"Nothing!" Abby responds too quickly.

"Abby, you have to answer truthfully." I tell her.

"How do you know that wasn't truthful?"

"Abby interrogation is part of my job; I kind of know when I am being lied to."

"Fine." Abby says and rolls her eyes. "We've been on a couple of dates, but other than that nothing much has happened."

"Aw, Abby that's great, I'm really happy for you guys." I say

**The questions continue until we finally get bored and order pizza…**

"So Abby what's exactly in the bags?" Becky asks.

"Oh, yeah." Abby says, runs to the bags and pulls out a small metal machine. "I brought my karaoke machine." She smiles, and Becky laughs and once we've finished hooking it up to the TV the pizza has arrived.

"I'm going first!" Becky yells and starts to search through the songs, I can't help but smile at her happiness; she seems a different child from when she told us about her Mum. "Perfect!" she says and selects the song Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley, and starts to sing…

_"I heard there was a secret chord_  
><em>that David played and it pleased the Lord<em>  
><em>But you don't really care for music, do you?<em>  
><em>Well it goes like this:<em>  
><em>The fourth, the fifth,<em>  
><em>The minor fall and the major lift<em>  
><em>The baffled king composing Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
><em>You saw her bathing on the roof<em>  
><em>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you<em>  
><em>She tied you to her kitchen chair<em>  
><em>She broke your throne and she cut your hair<em>  
><em>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._

_Maybe there's a God above_  
><em>all I've ever learned from love<em>  
><em>Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you<em>  
><em>And it's not a cry that you hear at night<em>  
><em>It's not somebody who's seen the light<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, HHHhallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah...<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah."<em>

"Wow, you're really good!" Abby exclaims, and I nod in agreement.

"Thanks." She replies

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Abby asks

"Oh, my Mum and I just used to sing a lot." She says and I can tell that she is reminiscing about those times with her Mum.

"That's is?" Abby asks slightly shocked. "No singing lessons?"

"Nope." Becky replies.

"Are you sure?" Abby asks suspiciously

"I'll go next." I say and take the microphone from Becky. And start to find a song. In the end I choose Songbird by Eva Cassidy…

"_For you, there'll be no more cryin'  
>For you, the sun will be shinin',<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right.<p>

And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before.<p>

Oooohhh  
>Oooohhh<p>

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<p>

And the songbirds keep singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before, like never before<br>Like never before."

"Okay, I don't know why you said I was good earlier, 'cause you're amazing." Becky tells me, and I give her a hug in response. "And by the way, that would be good song for you and my Dad." She continues and I start to blush at her comment.

"Ziva, the girl has a point." Abby jokes, "Now give me the mic I want to have a go!" She chooses the song Fear by Pauley Perrette and starts to sing…

"_Are you scared of the dark  
>Are you afraid they'll break your heart<br>Are you afraid you'll lose yourself  
>Are you afraid of your own health<em>

Are you scared to lose  
>Are you afraid to choose<br>Are you afraid you'll win  
>Are you scared of your own sin<p>

Are you scared to forgive  
>Are you afraid to live<br>Are you afraid to die  
>Do you think it's all a lie<p>

To live  
>When you think you're dying<br>To laugh  
>When you feel like crying<br>To stand  
>When you think you're gonna fall<br>It's just fear after all  
>It's only fear after all<p>

Are you afraid you'll be alone  
>Are you scared to pick up the phone<br>Are you scared of the past  
>Do you think that you might crash<br>Do you think you're in too deep

Are you afraid to sleep  
>Are you scared there's no stability<br>Are you afraid of your own fragility

To live  
>When you think you're dying<br>To laugh  
>When you feel like crying<br>To stand  
>When you think you're gonna fall<br>It's just fear after all  
>It's only fear after all<p>

To mend  
>When you're think you're breaking<br>To strength  
>When you know you're shaking<br>To pray  
>When your back's against the wall<p>

It's only fear after all

Are you scared of the end  
>Are you scared to begin<br>Are you scared of the start  
>Do you think they'll break your heart<br>Do you think they'll break your heart

To live  
>When you think you're dying<br>To laugh  
>When you feel like crying<br>To stand  
>When you think you're gonna fall,<br>It's just fear after all  
>It's only fear after all<p>

It's only fear  
>The only fear is fear itself<br>The only fear is fear itself  
>The only fear is fear itself<br>It's only fear"

"Wow" Becky says "That was brilliant!"

"Yeah, Abby where have you been hiding that?" I ask and Abby just shrugs. I look down at my watch.

"Wow, guys it's nearly ten pm." I say "You're going to have to go to bed soon Becky."

"Oh, come on." Becky moans "Just this once, please let me stay up longer." She begs.

"You've got till half past ten and then you're in bed." I tell her.

"Yes! You're the best Ziva." She says and gives me a hug.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I ask

"Movie!" Becky yells

"I think we're goanna watch a movie." Jokes Abby.

"Which one do you want to watch I ask?"

"How about your favourite, the Sound of Music?" asks Abby.

"Yeah, fine with me." Becky says and we put the movie; Becky and I sat on the sofa, and Abby sat in her chair.

At 10:15…

"Aw, Ziva look." Abby says pointing at Becky, who had fallen asleep with her head on my lap without me noticing. "She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah she does." I softly reply.

"Ziva"

"Yes Abby."

"She's changed you, you know."

"I know." I admit with a smile

"Are you happy?"

"I've honestly never felt better." I whisper and tuck a strand of Becky's stray hair behind her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't resist, I had to make Abby sing that song. And Ziva's song was chosen after listening to the Glee versoion, so I advise you listen to that one if you want.<strong>

**And if anyone is wondering what Becky sings like; type Connie Talbot Hallelujah into YouTube. By the way this is how I imagine her voice; it's up to you if you agree.**

**The more reviews I get the faster I write! =) Trust me it's true!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I also do not own the song featured in this chapter. All rights go to the producers and the musicians.**

**Authors Note****: Thank you to everyone for the 5,311 Hits! Here is the next chapter it took a little and it's a bit sad, but I still hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve, Becky's perspective:<strong>

I ended up staying with Ziva the entire time Dad was in hospital. Gibbs always offered to take me in, but Ziva insisted that she was fine and loved looking after me. When Dad finally was allowed out of hospital, much to his relief, Ziva and I were getting along like two peas in a pod, but much to everyone's annoyance neither Dad nor Ziva told each other how they truly felt.

**The time passed and I had many conversations on the phone with Mum, my English accent was becoming less obvious, which made it easier for me to fit in. Eventually it was the middle of October and Dad and Ziva kept on avoiding the subject of their feelings…**

"Becky can I talk to you for a minute?" Dad says after hanging up the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Look sweetie there is no easy way to say this but…"

"It's about Mum isn't it?" I ask and Dad nods in response.

"None of the treatment has been working and the Doctors don't think she got that much longer left." Dad tells me and burning tears start to run down my cheeks.

"Baby, come here." Dad says and pulls me onto his lap and hugs me for what seems like hours. "She wants to say goodbye properly, so if you want I'll take some time off and fly with you to England." I nod into his chest, glad that he is not going to let me do this alone. Dad calls into work and gets the time off, and then books us a flight for the next day.

"I guess that we'd better start packing." I say and head to my room after my eyes can produce no more tears. Dad nods and heads towards his own room to pack some of his things.

That night I toss and turn in my bed, unable to get a wink of sleep knowing that my Mother was dying and I could do nothing to stop it.

After the tediously long flight we landed, and we were met by my aunt who was going to take us to the hospital…

"Mum?" I ask as I walk into her hospital room.

"Becky?" she answers in a weak voice.

"Yeah, it's me Mum." I say holding in tears; she looks so weak and helpless. Dad rubs my back trying to comfort me but it doesn't really work, I feel … there are no words to explain it, but inside I'm empty, and it hurts so much. A single tear falls from my eyes, and I know that I've lost the battle, so I let the other tears fall.

"I love you so much Baby girl." She whispers, and squeezes my hand for a moment and closes her eyes.

"Mum, MUM!" I yell, but she's gone. "Dad" I turn to him and he pulls me in, and hugs me so tight that I feel like he's never going to let me go. "She's gone." I whisper "Dad, she's gone." I say with my voice shaking, and tears form rivers as they flow down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers into my hair and pulls me closer. "She's in a better place now."

"Why did she have to go?" I ask.

"She was in pain, you know that, and she fought it all just to see you one last time." Dad says as nurse came in and covered my Mum with a white cloth and then gave us her condolences, but it really didn't matter to me, it wouldn't bring Mum back.

I stand there in Dads arms for hours in Mums hospital room after they take her away to the Morgue, trying to let everything sink in, my heart is broken I know that for sure, but I don't know what else is shattered. I want to run away from it all, to hide from these emotions, but my legs feel like they are stuck to the ground and I know that even if I wanted to they wouldn't let me go anywhere. Eventually we head to Aunty Jane's house, where we just sit in the living room and mourn over our loss.

A week after Mum's death is the funeral…

As I watch Mum's body being lowered into the ground, the tears consume me once again, as I think of all our happy memories and how there will never be any more. I feel my Dads hand wrap around mine and give it a slight squeeze. I glance up at him, and his eyes are glistening, but I know that he won't let them fall, 'cause DiNozzo's don't cry. But I don't care about that saying anymore; I just can't keep anything bottled up at the moment. Before the coffin disappears into the ground I place a Lilly, my Mums favourite flower, on it and whisper shakily "I will always love you Mum." The priest says words as the coffin continues to be lowered, but I don't hear them, well at least not properly.

After the service, we head to one of Mum's favourite places, the Rosetta Inn where the wake is being held… after I have been hugged and squeezed by everyone possible I go and talk to my aunt…

"Jane, I was wondering if I could sing for Mum?"

"Becky, darling that is a wonderful idea, your Mum loved your singing so much." She says and kisses my forehead, and so I make my way to the raised platform.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could have you attention?" I say into the microphone. When I feel everyone's gaze burning on me I continue, "My Mum was an amazing person as you all know, and I would like to sing her favourite song, as a tribute to her memory. The song is called 'I want to hold your hand' and was written by the Beatles." I tell them and nod towards a man named Philip as a signal to start playing, and I begin to sing…

"Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something  
>I think you´ll understand<br>When I say that something

I want to hold your hand

I want to hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand<p>

Oh, please, say to me  
>You´ll let me be your man<br>And please, say to me  
>You´ll let me hold your hand<br>I want to hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
>It´s such a feeling that my love<br>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you´ll understand<br>When I say that something

I want to hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand<br>I want to hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
>It´s such a feeling that my love<br>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you´ll understand<br>When I feel that something  
>I want to hold your hand<br>I want to hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand."<p>

Throughout the song tears fall from my eyes and sometimes my throat catches and I stumble on a few words, but once the song is finished I run over crying to Dad who tries to comfort me.

* * *

><p><strong>Some people like stories with songs in them, while others hate them. I will try not to use so many songs in the future, unless people ask for it of course, but I couldn't resist adding this song into this chapter, because it really is a beautiful song. Oh and by the way if you want to listen to it, listen to the Glee version as it is much closer to how Becky sings it. <strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews I have received, they have all been fantastic and have managed to keep the writer's block away. Please keep on reviewing because it makes this writer very happy! =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note****: Thank you to everyone for the 6,403 Hits! Here is the next chapter, sorry that it took a little while, I had a family engagement to attend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13, Tony perspective, 3 days after the funeral:<strong>

"She's living with me!" I argue and run my hand through my hair.

"That's absurd, she shall live with me!" Jane responds

"No way! She's my daughter she's coming back with me!"

"She's my niece."

"Father Trump's aunt at all times."

"Not when the father has only been in the picture 5 minutes!"

"You know that wasn't my fault!"

"Oh it never is with you Tony!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean!

"No, I don't, tell me!

"It's always everyone else's fault, 'cause your Mr. Perfect and you never do anything wrong!"

"Where on earth is this coming from?"

"You broke my sister's heart!"

"She broke mine!"

"Yeah right, you don't have a heart!"

"That's not fair; she left me a week before the wedding! I'm not supposed to thank her for it!"

"See there you go again, it's always someone else's fault!"

"She chose to leave!"

"You didn't stop her!"

"How could I?"

"STOP IT!" Becky yells grabbing our attention "How is this helping anyone?" she asks totally bewildered.

"It doesn't I'm sorry sweetheart." I reply as I run a hand through my already spiky hair, "I just can't lose you…I've only just got you." I sigh "What are we going to do Jane?"

"We've got to do what's best for Becky." She replies looking extremely tired.

"And what's that?" I ask

"I honestly don't know." She says as she collapses on the sofa.

"Jeez guys, even I have a clue of what's best for me!" Becky states.

"Care to fill us in O' wise one? I ask

"I need a family who will love and support me with everything I do!"

"Tony..." Jane starts

"Yes Jane?"

"Stop letting her watch so many of your films." Jane jokes.

"Ha ha Jane, you are such a comedian." I joke

"Well everyone knows that it was what I was born to do!" Jane continues

"Really, 'cause I don't think you'd get very far!" I say and Jane lightly punches me on the arm.

"What do you want to do Becky then?" she asks getting back to the original subject.

"I don't know…" Becky replies "I love you guys so much, it's just…"

"Be honest with us, I promise that we won't be angry." prompts Jane.

"In America, with Dad I felt like I had another family..." I smile at the memories of the food fights, and games, and all the laughter we shared with the team "…it was dysfunctional, yeah, but I love it, we shared jokes and movie nights and got to know each other so well that we became a family. I made friends who know me better than people from Greendale and I went there for over three years. I was accepted even though I was completely different and I don't want to lose any of it. Aunt Jane please don't say you hate me for loving that life."

"Darling how could I hate you? You found what your Mum found in America" Jane replies

"And what was that?" Becky asks

"It's called true happiness sweetie." Jane says with a smile and hugs Becky.

"Thank you!" Becky whispers into Jane's ear.

"I trust you Tony, but if you do anything, and I mean anything to hurt her, I will hunt you to the end of the universe. Do you understand?" I nod and give her my best DiNozzo grin I was not going to lose my daughter after all.

_Over next few days I was pulling all the strings I could to get the necessary paperwork for Becky to officially live with me, and let's just leave it with the fact that there is a lot of paperwork involved, and that my phone bill is going to be very high this month, and lots of people now know that I'm a Daddy, and gave their commiserations towards Becky for having me as a father, which I personally found quite hurtful considering that they hardly know me, not that I'd let anyone know that of course._

_But in the end I the process was complete and I could call home and tell them the fantastically brilliant news…_

"David" Ziva answers

"Hey Zi it's Tony."

"Hello Tony, how is England?"

"Err, green would be a good way to describe it." I say Ziva laughs.

"Is that the only thing you can say about the country?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I respond and Ziva laughs which makes me smile because I love to hear her laugh.

"So why are you calling Tony?" Zi asks

"I've got some big news." I tell her

"Ok" Ziva responds waiting for me to continue.

"DiNozzo charm can get you anything." I joke

"And why is that Tony?"

"Becky is going to be living with me." I say smiling to myself.

"Really?" she asks

"Yeah Zi! I tell her "She's officially by law under my care."

"That's great Tony!" she replies and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks Ziva."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm over the moon Zi." I reply

"Why would you be over the moon Tony?"

"It's just an expression Ziva." I moan not wanting to start a conversation on Idioms again.

"I know, but I don't get it." She explains

"It means that I am extremely happy Ziva."

"Then why didn't you just say that then?"

"Because then I would not be having this delightful conversation with you." I reply not sure if I'm joking or not.

"So do you want me to pass the message on or do you want to tell them yourself?" she asks

"If you wouldn't mind…"

"I'll tell them at work tomorrow."

"You're the best!" I tell her.

"I know! But one thing…"

"Yes Zi?"

"When are you coming home?"

"I've booked the flights for Friday, why?"

"I'll need to tell Gibbs when you're getting back Tony." Ziva replies.

"See you soon Zi." I tell her.

"Goodbye Tony, take care."

"I always do Zi." I reply and hang up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews, hits, alerts and everything else I have received, they have all been fantastic and have made me smile. Please keep on reviewing because it makes this writer very happy! =)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note****: Thank you to everyone for the 7,088 Hits! Here is the next chapter, it's not very long but, I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise that the next chapters will be longer. I have at least two more chapters planned out, but if you guys have anymore ideas, I would very much appreciate it =).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14, the airport, Becky's perspective;<strong>

"Take care sweetie." Aunt Jane says and pulls me into the tenth hug of the day.

"I will, don't worry."

"I know but I can't help it." She replies

"Look I'm fine, and Dad's here to protect me." I try to convince her

"I know but you are so adventurous like your Mum, I can't help worry if you will always choose the right path."

"Look God knows that I'm going to make mistakes, it's part of life, don't worry I'm not stupid, I'm not going to chase danger."

"I know sweetie, trust you. Just promise that you'll call if you need anything, ok?" She says giving me one more hug.

"I promise." I tell her.

"Oh and Tony remember what I told you; if you do anything to I hurt her, I promise that I will hunt you down." She says turning her attention partly away from me.

"I know, I haven't forgotten."

"Take care of her; she's the best thing you'll ever have."

"I know Jane." Dad replies

"Bye Aunty Jane, I say and give her one last hug and after a few minutes I turn to leave with Dad, I look back like I did last time, but the summer sun is no longer waiting for me, instead the beautiful ruby reds and the dazzling crisp oranges of the leaves that have departed from their trees to have an adventure with the wind are there to say goodbye….

**Over eight hours later…**

"Here let me take that." Dad says and grabs my suitcase from the taxi before I can respond.

"I can carry it you know." I complain.

"Yeah sure you can." Dad replies

"Are you implying that I am weak?"

"Of course not sweetheart. I'm telling you that you are weak!" Dad jokes

"Haha" I say sarcastically as I playfully punch his arm.

"Come on." Dad says as he leads me up the stairs. "Welcome to your official new home." He says once we reach the door and I smile. Dad opens we walk into the darkness and switch on the lights…

"Surprise!" The team yells, causing us to jump. Dad and I look at each other and then burst out laughing. I look around 'my' living room at my dysfunctional family and I cannot help but smile, this is home.

"Welcome home!" Abby says and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad to be back Abs." I reply returning the hug.

"Good 'cause we're never letting you go." She replies with a smile.

"Hi Ziva." I say

"Hello Becky." Ziva replies and pulls me into a light motherly hug. From over her shoulder I see the slightly shocked expression from everyone bar Abby who's just smiling. "I'm glad you're both back." She whispers.

"I know." I smirk. The rest of the greetings go on, and we enjoy the welcome home party Abby has organized; she brought loads of games, food and drinks which were nonalcoholic due to the fact that I'm only twelve, and by 9:00pm everyone had left and Dad and I were shattered.

"Bed?" I suggest with a yawn.

"For a year!" Dad jokes

"Better make it a millennium!" I reply as we get up and stumble towards our rooms.

"Good night sweetheart." Dad says when he reaches his door.

"Night Dad." I say and quickly kiss his cheek, "Sleep well."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"I say it better." I joke and close the door to my room and collapse on my bed not even bothering to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews, hits, alerts and everything else I have received, they have all been fantastic and have made me smile. Please keep on reviewing because it makes this writer very happy! I won't say that I will update quicker if I get a certain amount of review, but the more I get the quick I tend to write.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note****: Thank you to everyone for the 7,831 Hits! Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15, December, the Bullpen, Becky's perspective:<strong>

"Dad can I go and visit Abby?"

"Yeah, sure just don't be too long."

"I won't." I reply and I walk out of the bullpen towards the elevator, passing Ziva on my way. I pause once I am out of sight, waiting for their conversation…

"Tony where's Becky going?" she asks

"Abby." Dad replies bluntly as if he has given all the necessary information.

"Ah..." She replies, "Be careful Tony you don't want her to start liking Abby's music selection." She jokes, after a few more minutes I decide that the conversation is not that important, and I continue my journey down to Abby's Lab.

"Abby!" I yell trying to get the Goths attention, "ABBY!" I yell again, this time she hears and turns the volume of her music down.

"Becky!" she exclaims and pulls me into one of her bone crushing hugs. "What brings you down here?"

"I have some very important information to discuss with you."

"What kind of information?" she asks curiously.

"The top secret kind!" I joke

"What's the mission?" Abby jokes.

"Operation 'let's get Dad and Ziva together'!" I tell her with my DiNozzo grin

"I'm in!" she says and returns the smile.

"Great, let's get planning then." I say then hesitate, "Um Abby?"

"Yeah, Becky?"

"Where do we start?"

"Well first we have to come up with a good code name, because to be honest 'Operation get Tony and Ziva together' kind of tells everyone what we're planning."

"Yeah, it kind of does." I smirk "Ok Abby how do we come up with a good code name?"

"Well we need it to be only something we know the meaning of… how about operation Black."

"Abby we're meddling with love; we can't have black symbolizing it."

"What's wrong with black?" Abby asks getting all defensive.

"Nothing Ab's" I say trying not to get into an awkward discussion "But perhaps we should use a different colour?"

"How about red?"

"Nope, red does not work for me."

"Why?"

"It makes me think of blood and…" I shudder "…look you get the picture."

"Ok, maybe we should be more original and stay away from the colours?" Abby suggests.

"Yeah that's a good idea." I say and we silently think of codenames

"How about we use a combination of their names?" Abby asks getting quite exited.

"Yeah, like Bragelina!" I reply "Now what could theirs be?" We think for a few minutes…

"How about Toniva?" I ask

"It's a bit obvious." Abby replies "How about Zivony?"

"Maybe, it has a nice ring to it."

"How about Zivozzo?"

"Nah, that's kind of obvious."

"Zivton?"

"That sounds like a robot!" Abby laughs

"Ok, how about Zony?"

"Oh I like that one, it's short and simple. It's just changing the first letter. You're good!"

"I try my best!" I joke

"You know it would also work the other way round." Abby says

"Yeah, and then what would it be?"

"Tiva." Abby replies.

"Oh, I like that. But which one do we use Tiva or Zony?"

"Well which ones your favourite?"

"I like them both."

"So do I." Abby responds

"So what shall we do?"

"Flip a coin?" Abby suggests

"Sure, heads will be Tiva and tails will be Zony." I say and Abby flips the coin.

"It's heads." She announces "Operation Tiva it is then!" she smiles.

"Ok, so we've got the code name, but how do we get them to tell each other their feelings?" Abby pauses for a moment.

"That's going to involve a lot of meddling." Abby points out, "Why do they have to be so stubborn?"

"Beats me." I reply "I mean they know that they like each other, and Ziva even admitted it to us, why can't they just get over their fears and tell each other?"

"Stubbornness."

"Yeah, all they need to do is tell each other and then we can live happily ever after." When I say this Abby smiles, "What?" I ask

"You don't just want Ziva to make Tony happy do you?" Abby says and looks at me as if I am showing a new side.

"Well, no not exactly. I want Dad to be happy and Ziva makes him happy, which makes me happy. But I've always wanted a proper family, you know the ones where the Mum and Dad love each other and embarrass you in front of your friends, but you still love them because they care for you and love you, because they're family. And you see those perfect little families in the movies with their white picket fences, how could anyone not wish for that?"

"But do you think that Ziva will bring that?"

"I think she'll help."

"But how exactly?"

"I want someone to be there for me, because my Mum can't anymore." I reply and I feel my eyes begin to grow uncomfortably moist.

"Come here." Abby says and pulls me into a hug. "Even if our plan does not work, which it will ok, we'll always be here for you, remember that." She says as she hugs me tightly, "Now come on we have to think of a plan that'll blow everyone's socks of."

In the end the plan has a few gaps, or as Abby calls them 'the times when they make their own way to admitting their feelings' but I simply see it as the fact that; we are planning on bringing two of the most stubborn people together, because they're crazy enough to hide their true feeling for each other, and that we can't plan everything for them because they'd go ahead and do the opposite, just because it's planned and they have a gut feeling telling them so.

The plan in its simplest form is to get them dancing together, which will be harder said than done, and then to let the mistletoe work its magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews, hits, alerts and everything else I have received, they have all been fantastic and have made me smile. Please if you have any ideas for future chapters I would appreciate it, because after this I have about two chapters left unless I get more ideas.<strong>

**Thanks for reading =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note****: Thank you to everyone for the 8,385 hits! I'm sorry for the irregular postings of the chapters; holidays are always hectic in my family, but to make up for it here is a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16, 14<strong>**th**** December, Becky's perspective;**

"So guys are you going? It's going to be really fancy this year 'cause it's being held in the Garden Palace, and everyone knows how posh that place is… " Abby rambles as she bursts into the Bull pen.

"Abby what are you talking about?" Dad asks

"The Christmas party of course!" Abby pretty much yells

"You know Abby it's not that much of a party but a function where the Secretary of the Navy, gets to show us off and take our credit, while we have to stand there and make polite conversation for a whole evening." Dad says and receives a glare from Abby.

"Don't be a Scrooge Tony." Abby replies and continues to glare.

"I'm going." McGee replies trying to get back to the subject "What about you guys?"

"Of course I'm going that's why I'm asking?" Abby responds

"Dad can we go?" I beg, and he hesitates "Please, please, please, please!"

"Fine!" Dad sighs

"Yes!" I cheer "Are you going Ziva?"

"Yeah, I suppose seeing as everyone else is." She replies.

"This party is going to be awesome!" Abby squeals and jumps up and down.

"Calm down Abs! How many Caf-Pows have you had?" Dad asks

"A few." Abby replies obviously lying. "So who's going to ask Gibbs if he is coming?" she asks and we all fall silent.

"Well considering that you're his favourite I think you should do it." Dad replies with a grin.

"Fine!" Abby huffs and leaves the ball pen

**19****th**** December, Abby's perspective;**

"Hey Ziva." I call after her; she stops walking and waits for me to catch up.

"What's down Abby?" she ask.

"I think you mean 'what's up', and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping to get something for the party."

"Yeah, sure I'd love to Abby."

"Ok, I'll see you later then." I reply

"See you then Abby." She replies and walks towards the bullpen. A couple of minutes later and Becky is running towards me…

"Did you do it?" she asks,

"Yep phase one is complete!" I announce

"Great, now make sure she gets a beautiful dress, she has to look fabulous!" She tells me.

"What are you going to wear?" I ask

"Dad took me shopping last Sunday so I've got it covered." She replies, "Sorry Abby but I've got to go, Dad told me to be back in a couple of minutes." She says with a wave and rushes back off to the bullpen, while I make my way to my lab.

**Later that day after work …**

"Abby slow down!" Ziva laughs as I drag her into the nearest store.

"No way, if we're slow we won't have enough time to find the perfect dresses!" I respond.

"Let me guess that this dress is for McGee." She says and my cheeks start to burn red, "Ha, you so like him!" she teases.

"Yeah, but you like Tony!" I tease back

"Touché." She replies and quickens her pace to match mine.

"Oh, that shop looks good." I say as I pull her towards a fancy looking boutique, "Wow!" is all I can say as we step through the door.

"I thought places like these were only in the movies." Ziva tells me as she looks around at the mass of dresses.

"Yeah well, normally they are." I reply as I carefully run my hand along one of the many rails.

"Where do we start?" she asks and I grin

"Here." I tell her and begin searching through the rails of dresses.

"Ok." She replies and heads towards another rail.

An hour and a half later and we've reached the back of the shop.

"Find anything?" I ask

"Yeah, I found loads of things." She exclaims and points towards a small pile of four dresses, "What about you?"

"I found three which I love."

"So what now?"

"We try these bad boys on!" I reply giving her my best DiNozzo grin.

"What 'bad boys'?" she asks completely confused.

"It's just an expression Ziva!"

"But it makes no sense!"

"Come on!" I say and pull her to the dressing rooms. "We'll take it in turns, now go and try something on!" I say and push her towards a dressing room.

"Fine." She mutters and pulls the curtain across and starts to change.

"Wow!" I say after a couple of minutes bringing a smile to her face.

"Are you sure 'cause it's a bit plain."

"Go and try the others on if you don't like it!" I reply and she smiles

"I thought it was your go!"

"I'll go twice after this."

"Ok." She sighs and pulls the curtain too again. After a couple of minutes Ziva returns but this time she is wearing a different black dress.

"The other one was better right?"

"Yeah, this one's just a bit too bold."

"Ok, I'll get changed then." She says and returns to her dressing room. After a couple of minutes she returns but this time she is in her normal clothes. "Your turn!" she announces and I head towards the dressing room she just vacated. After a few minutes I return wearing a floor length burgundy ball gown.

"So what do you think?" I ask

"It's um…different." Ziva replies

"Good or bad different?"

"It's not you." She replies honestly "It too, oh what's the word?" she struggles and waves her hands trying to symbolise something "Big, no, swollen, defiantly not. Puffy? Yes, the dress is defiantly too puffy, it does not look right." She concludes.

"Alright next dress then." I say and turn back to the dressing room. After a few minutes, I am dressed in a black gown and am walking out to get Ziva's opinion. "What do you think?" I ask again.

"Abby it has bows." She exclaims trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah and?"

"They're massive Abby you can't wear that!"

"Why not?" I ask defending the dress.

"You're trying to impress McGee, not kill him with ribbons." I frown at her response.

"I wouldn't kill him Ziva!"

"Abby have you see the bow on the back?"

"What bow?" I ask and turn my head to try and find it.

"That bow!" Ziva says positioning me in front of many mirrors and sure enough there was the massive bow.

"Wow!"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, I'm getting this thing off me." I say and quickly walk towards the dressing room. After a few minutes I'm out of the hideous thing and I'm slipping into my favourite dress out of them all it's areophane black fabric has small patterns on it and reveals the soft white silk under layer. I walk out to wear Ziva's waiting to get her reaction.

"Wow! McGee's going to have a heart attack when he sees you!" Ziva informs me with a grin.

"It's the one, right?"

"I would kill you if you didn't buy it." She half jokes.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that you would!"

"Why didn't you just try that on in the first place?"

"I wasn't sure if it would suit me."

"Well Abby I think you look stunning, and so will everyone else!"

"Ok give me a few minutes and you can try on those other two dresses." I say and start to walk towards my dressing room."

"No wait…" She says stopping me from going any further "… I've got a better idea!"

"What are you proposing David?"

"Stay in the dress while I try on the others and then we can make sure that we don't clash." She says with a grin, "Besides I know that you don't really want to get out of that dress just yet."

"Ok, just don't be too long." I tell her as she draws the curtain across. After a couple of minutes she comes out wearing a dark pink one shouldered chiffon dress.

"What do you think?" she asks nervously.

"I think you need more confident in yourself because you look great…" I say with an implied 'but' on the end.

"But?" she asks.

"That dress is way too summery for December." I say indicating the fabric, "You would freeze if you went outside."

"Next dress then?" she asks and returns to her dressing room.

"Of course!" I reply and she returns a couple of minutes later wearing a beautiful red satin dress, which sits a couple of inches above her knees. "You look incredible!" I tell her which brings a smile to her face.

"Really?" she asks with slightly rosy cheeks.

"You would know if I was lying." I tease, "And look a say pulling her next to me we don't clash!" I point out.

"Yes, but won't I be cold in this dress?" I ask

"Well considering that we are going to be inside, and if you do go outside you can wear this wonderful thing we invented called a coat." I tease reassuring her. "You'll be fine."

"True."

"You look amazing Ziva and I know for a fact that Tony will not be able to take his eyes off you." I say and we both smile. "Now let's get changed back into our normal clothes so we can go shopping for shoes and maybe even accessories if there is time." Once we are finally out the shop after conquering the queue, we start heading towards our favourite shoe shop.

"Abby we have already discussed this; you cannot wear red shoes with your dress." Ziva moans.

"I'm just looking." I reply and Ziva raises her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Abby you've been 'looking' at the shoes over there for half an hour!"

"So?"

"We haven't got that long left to find our shoes before the shops close.

"Fine." I sigh and head towards the section full of black shoes.

"What do you think of these?" Ziva ask holding up a pair of black pumps.

"Ziva we've talked about this!" I joke and in return Ziva scowls at me "Try something a bit more adventurous."

"What does that entail?"

"A heel." I smirk at her resistance

"Fine." She huffs and walk towards a section of high heels.

"What about these?" She asks holding up a pair of plain black heels, and I sigh in response.

"Perhaps something a bit like these." I suggest holding up a pair of silver high heels.

"I prefer these." She says holding up a pair of sandal styled heels.

"Much better, now help me look for shoes." I say and drag her to another area.

In the end I buy some reasonably comfortable black high heels and Ziva buys the silver high heels she picked out earlier, and we head back to the cars not even bothering to buy accessories.

"See you tomorrow." I announce as I reach my car.

"Yeah see you then." Ziva replies, and starts to walk to her car "Oh and Abby…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for suggesting this; I really had fun." She replies and gives me an honest smile.

"Bye Ziva." I say and we both turn back to our cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews, hits, alerts and everything else I have received, they have all been fantastic and have made me smile. Please if you have any ideas for future chapters I would appreciate it.<strong>

**Thanks for reading =)**

**P.S: If anyone is wondering what areophane fabric is – it's pretty much a light semi-transparent material (imagine netting without the large holes).**


	17. Chapter 17 part 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. All rights go to the producers.**

**Authors Note****: I'm sorry to say that my updates will most likely become even more irregular; because I have returned to school and that I have lots of exams coming up. I will keep on updating, so just bare with me =)**

**Enjoy the chapter =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**23****rd**** December, the DiNozzo's Apartment, Tony's Perspective;**

"Dad hurry up! We're going to be late!" Becky yells from the living room.

"Hold your horses, I'm ready." I reply as I walk into the living room and find Becky sitting, obviously bored, on the sofa.

"Dad your tie's crooked." She states and quickly stands up and adjusts it.

"You look beautiful sweet pea." I tell her commenting on the pink chiffon dress we bought together, and her hair which she has left to curl naturally.

"Thanks." She smiles and finishes with my tie, "Now let's go, or else we'll be really late."

**The Garden Palace Ball Room:  
><strong>

"Come on!" Becky moans as she has to practically drag me into the room.

"You know darling I'm not feeling so well, perhaps we should go home?"

"Nuh-uh, we're not leaving now, besides don't you have to introduce me to all your superiors?" she sweetly asks, but I know that she already knows the answer.

"Fine." I sigh pulling a tired face, but inside I am on eager to see Ziva.

"Oh look Dad here's our table." Becky announces as we reach a large white circular table which seats eight people. I quickly walk around it, and sure enough on the fancy little name cards are the members of our team, with the addition of Abby, Ducky and Palmer of course, but then again they are pretty much part of the team as well. When I reach Ziva's name card I stop and immediately look for her in the crowd, but she is nowhere to be seen.

"Ziva and Abby haven't arrived yet." Becky informs me with a smirk, she must have noticed my searching.

"Oh no. I'm not." I stutter slightly, "I'm just admiring the place."

"Yeah, sure you are Dad." Becky says with obvious disbelief.

"Oh look here comes Ducky." I announce, trying to change the subject. "I'm sure he has some fascinating stories to tell you."I tease.

"You wouldn't." she says with wide eyes.

"How would you know?"

"But it's torture." She exaggerates with a huff.

"Then drop it about me and Ziva." I accidently smile when I say her name, giving Becky more ammunition to which she just simply rolls her eyes.

"But why can't you guys just get together?" she whines.

"Hey Ducky." I say and beckon him over.

"Hello Anthony. Hello young Rebecca. Isn't it a wonderful evening?" he asks.

"Indeed it is Ducky, and it is forecast to snow later so perhaps we shall have a white Christmas after all." Becky says speaking formally as she always does when she is in the presence of Ducky – or people who are high ranking such as the Director – which I presume is out of respect.

"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have been meaning to discus some new equipment with Ronald Jones, and he appears to be free." Ducky says excusing himself.

"Of course Ducky." I reply and he promptly leaves.

"That was so lucky." Becky says once he is out of ear shot.

"Yeah, it was, I was dreading him possibly telling us another story about white Christmas's." I reply.

"Yeah." She agrees.

**Meanwhile in Abby's Apartment, Abby's perspective…**

"Ziva hurry up or else we'll be late!"

"But aren't women supposed to be fashionably late or something?" she asks as she steps out of the bathroom still placing an ear ring in.

"Yes, but…WOW!" I stammer in amazement.

"What?" she asks obviously unaware of how stunning she looks.

"You look incredible!"

"So do you." She replies and we both grin.

"Shall we go to the ball and sweep our princes of their feet? I ask.

"Indeed we shall!" Ziva laughs and we both pick up our coats and leave my apartment.

**Back at the ball…Tony's perspective…**

"Come on kiddo, there are some people who can't wait to meet you." I tell her and start directing her to a small crowd of my superiors.

"Do I have to?" she groans.

"Yes." I reply with a sigh, I was dreading this as much as she was.

"Why?"

"Because thanks to them it was a lot easier to get full custody of you; so that I could bring you home."

"Fine." She sighs with defeat.

"Ah! Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo!" The Secretary of the Navy announces as he sees us approach, "How good of you to join us, and this must be your daughter." He says indicating Becky, and she nervously smiles in response. I place my hand on her shoulder for support.

"The one and only." I reply with a grin. The convocation dwindles on with Becky and I standing there awkwardly, but we answer all of the questions as politely as possible, but my mind is elsewhere, and I find myself thinking of a certain Israeli who I know has captured my heart. Out of the corner of my eye I notice her and Abby arrive. She removes her black coat to reveal her attire for the evening. The sight of her takes my breath away, there are no words which can full describe her beauty, her wild brown hair have been slightly tamed but still fall into curls, she looks like a goddess and I am pretty sure that she actually is. I have to tear my eyes from her, to try and focus my attention on the conversation going on in front of me, but more importantly to avoid getting caught. I would never hear the end of it if she saw me… but the urge is hard to contain. I steal a quick glance at her and find her deep chocolate eyes staring back at me, we smile a quick hello, but I have to look away, I have to focus on this conversation taking place in front of me but the image of her with her ruby red dress burns in my mind. The conversation rambles on and every so often I glance again at Ziva, but I make sure that I am listening for the perfect chance to excuse myself and Becky, so I can stare once again into those beautiful brown eyes.

Finally the chance came and I took it happily.

I bid a final farewell with a "Merry Christmas." And Becky and I walk swiftly away from the crowd.

"I hate you for making me go through that!" Becky moans.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad." I say with a chuckle.

"Excuse me! That woman over there kept on pinching my cheeks and calling me a little dumpling, I was extremely tempted to use some of those moves Ziva taught me!"

"Yeah, I would have loved to have seen you tackle her." I laugh and ruffle her hair.

"Hey, hey watch the hair!" Becky moans and tries to return her hair to its previous state. "And I bet you wouldn't have even realised anything had happened if I did, considering all of your attention was on Ziva. Oh and that reminds me... Hey Ziva." Becky calls and waves in Ziva's direction.

"Come on." I say and lead her towards Ziva and the others.

**A little while later… Becky's perspective…**

"Abby, you did a great job with your parts of the plan, Ziva looks fantastic!" I whisper, as we watch Dad and Ziva talk from a distance.

"Thanks, you didn't do too bad yourself."

"Now all we need to do is get them to dance or something."

"Well dinner will be served soon and there will be dancing after that." Abby tells me.

"Ok, we'll get them to dance soon, and how long do you think it will be till dinner is served, I'm starving."

"I don't know, but I'm pretty hungry too." And as if by magic an employee of the Inn announce that dinner will be served promptly and asked that we could all return to our designated tables.

"Come on." I say and lead Abby towards our table. The order in which we sit is; me, Dad, then Ziva (Abby managed to somehow get them sitting next to each other, but she still won't tell me), Palmer, Ducky, Gibbs, Abby and McGee who is next to me completing the circle. Once we all have finished eating the waiters come to clear the table and the band starts to play louder so that music fills the room, and people start to head towards the dance floor.

"Abby would you like to dance?" McGee asks and I notice Gibbs stiffen slightly but he stays silent.

"Of course." Abby replies oblivious to Gibb's reaction and takes McGee's hand and they walk towards the dance floor and start to sway, and I can tell immediately that Abby's on cloud nine.

"I'm going to find some people my own age." I announce and leave the table, not wanting to listen to any of the boring adult conversations which will soon begin. I spot a small group of kids and I decide to join them, but I remember to keep an eye on the Tiva situation.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to put something more but I decided that you might as well have what I have written so far, as I don't know when I will be able to write next.<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, hits, alerts and everything else I have received, they have all been fantastic and have made me a very happy writer. **

**Thanks for reading =)**


	18. I am a horrible person

I realise that this is very long and that some of you guys might not want to read it all to I've put the main parts in bold.

* * *

><p><strong>I am a horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible...you get the picture... person.<strong>

**I started writing this story when I was thirteen** - I was completely obsessed with NCIS at this time, go figure - and I can quite honestly say that **some of these chapters are word vomit**. I never did update because I was going to write a scene where **Tony and Ziva kiss** (that's for everyone who still wants to know how this would have ended) and then **live happily ever** after blah, blah, blah, but (this is where you can all laugh) I had never even been on a date let alone kissed a boy- unless kissing someone as a five year old at a wedding counts... - and** I didn't want to write a cliché** with it all being like fireworks going off and stuff because honestly I don't get that, I mean fireworks are just gun-powder exploding or burning or something (I'm going to look that up later...) so wouldn't that be kinda painful...yeah so that's my naive reality check.

Look, anyway what I'm trying to say is; when I wrote this **I had a very protected view of the world** - if that makes any sense, my older sister describes it as the innocence of childhood and I guess that makes more sense - but **now I've grown up**, mentally at least I'm still really short, my view of the world has changed and I know that it's not bitter sweet and lots of things can go wrong in a very short space of time and it can be really hard to cope with it all, that's what I have definitely learnt over the years. My point out of all this is that** I can't continue this story the way it was**; it's too far from reality, half the responses are unrealistic, Rebecca talks to grown up for her age - which really irks me as she was a reflection of myself (or a manifestation of myself...I'm not really sure how to express it), and in that time of my life I was trying to be perfect and what everyone expected of me which means that I never was myself and it really bothers me that I did that to myself.

Anyway I'm dawdling here, sorry, **I'm determined to finish this story** but the only way I can do this is if I **start again** and hopefully it's going to be so much better... no "the eyes that I love" nonsense (unless it is really called for and the situation is less 'sappy') or entire song lyrics which waste space because you guys really don't want to read them. **I am super busy** at the moment (supposed to be revising for my year 10 exams) which is never fun, so I'm going to use this story as a base…don't know how much will be based on this, but I've written a bit and I'm really happy with how it's going but whether it's any good or not is up to you. I'm going to post the link to the story or something when I upload it, and **I really hope you read it**.

I really did not intend for it to be this long, and if you have read it all I implore you to **eat a virtual cookie**, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story thirteen year old me was very happy and ran around the house telling everyone and jumping for joy (I will still probably do this) and then somehow pushed herself to write two chapters (however bad) a day (it was the Christmas holidays).

So once again **thank you to anybody reading this**,

Yours sincerely,

**Isobel ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>If anybody actually wants to know how exactly this story would have ended leave a review and I'll let you know.<br>**

**Oh if it's not too much to ask I would like to know if any of you guys are actually interested my this new story...if not oh well I'm still going to do it!**

P.S: I just saw the new review box...it's so different! Kinda weird in a cool way...


	19. Chapter 17 part 2

Due to the requests and my inability to willingly disappoint people here is the continuation of the story, which will most likely be different to how I said it was going to end.

I've also taken down two 'chapters' which are really A/N's which held information which was either out-dated or just plain old weird, so I'm going to briefly fill you in on any relevant information which you can skip if you're not interested.

Rewrite name: Family Ties

Link: s/9186292/1/Family-Ties

It can also be found on my profile and finally; it's going to be quite different form this one, at least I hope so anyway. Without further ado, on with the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 Part 2: Becky<strong>

**3 hours to Christmas Eve  
><strong>

I can't help but smile as I watch Daniel's little sister play cops and robbers with her miss-match group of friends; being six seems so easy.

"You miss it too?" He asks flicking his fringe from his eyes.

"It just seems so simple." I admit glancing back at Tony and Ziva who appear to have the luxury of awkward silence. "I wish things could be simpler."

"Trying to set them up?" He smirks after noticing my gaze, and I can't help but smile in return

"Only slightly"

"I wouldn't, you'll regret it." He replies solemnly jerking his head slightly in the direction of a skimpily dressed woman flouncing over a slightly flustered looking man. "Trust me; before you know it you'll have a case of the evil step-mum"

"She doesn't seem that bad; a bit forward perhaps."

"Yeah well; that's not my dad." My eyebrows skyrocket and I can't help but mutter a wow under my breath.

"Seriously?" I ask openly after a short moment of shock.

"Yep…" he smirks and then scowls at the woman in red "…aren't I lucky?"

"Absolutely" I muffle a chuckle as I think of the audacity of it all.

"Fancy ruining her night?" He asks taking the slightly awkward conversation in a new direction, and offering his elbow like those gentlemen do in old-fashioned films.

"Why Daniel, I would be honoured." I reply with a mock curtsy and lace my arm through his; he leads me off towards the direction of the woman in red; suggesting ludicrous ideas for pranks as we negotiate our way through the hoards of slightly drunk ambassadors and abandoned tables; only to be stopped by my more than slightly flustered looking father…

"Becky. Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asks slightly out of breath, without noticing Daniel. Seeming to just notice my arm interlinked with Daniel's his face turns to a slight frown, and I'm positive I hear him mutter "Boy" under his breath.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation Daniel quickly drops his hold on my arm and takes a slight step away from me as my apparent 'cool' father continues to mutter incoherently under his breath, sending us looks every few seconds.

I clear my throat drawing his attention straight back to me "So, Dad" I drag out my words searching for something to make this moment a little less awkward "What do ya need?"

After a brief pause of silence he brings his hand to his fore-head, rubbing it slightly as he mutters a few more obscure things and releases a sigh and actually decides to speak, "Nothing Bex, just go have _fun_ with…" he trails off implying he wants Daniels name.

"Daniel Morrow, Sir" The blond haired boy steps in taking my Dad's in the customary greeting of a handshake, although this one looks more like a wrestling match. I notice Daniel flex his hand slightly once it was released and I can't help but fix my Dad with a glare. He just raises his eye-brows as if to say: "What? I didn't purposefully try to break his hand; these things just happen!" which I then recuperated with my disbelieving glare.

"Come on Daniel; let's see if there is…um…stuff over there." I grumble as I pull him far from the reaches of my father, and consequentially away from the possibility of pranking Mrs. Red Dress.

"Sooo…that was…interesting" Let's just put it simply; he got glared at too.

"We shall never speak of this again." I mumble lacking the complete threatening feeling I was aiming for.

"Sure, but only if…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: Why was Tony so flustered?<strong>

**Leave a review with your guess and the first person to get it right will get a sneak peak at the next chapter – this is by no means enticing you to leave a review, despite how much it may seem like it ;)**

**P.S: I am aware this is short but there are two parts to 'Chapter 17 part 2' and the second should be up soon-ish… **


End file.
